Until the Tears Stop Falling
by Atg543
Summary: Takes place in S1...Brooke is preg....Eventually a Brucas....very emotional
1. We Can Do This

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: This story takes place after the following scene. It is going to eventually be a Brucas.

Prologue:

LUCAS: No, this whole thing scares the hell out of me, okay? But whatever you decide to do, I'll be there. And if you're not ready, then you're not ready, but if you want to have this baby, then so do I. And whatever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there. Always. I promise you. I won't let you down. (She starts crying) Hey.

BROOKE: I lied.

LUCAS: What?

BROOKE: I'm not pregnant.

LUCAS: But I saw the test.

BROOKE: I know. Then when the doctor called he said I wasn't pregnant, he said that can happen.

LUCAS: Okay, no, no, no. I was standing right there when he called.

BROOKE: And you had just called me a slut.

LUCAS: So you lied to me to punish me! How could you do that?

BROOKE: How could you cheat on me with my best friend!

LUCAS: Brooke. I never meant to hurt you.

BROOKE: That doesn't really matter, Lucas. Cause in the end it all hurts just the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Until the Tears Stop Falling

"Let me go Lucas," Brooke bit her lip and tried to hold back the second wave of tears, "there is no baby so just let me go."

Lucas didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't believe that he was responsible for all the pain that was flashing across Brooke's face.

"Brooke, even though you aren't pregnant I still want to be in you life." He wasn't lying, he had never met anyone like Brooke before and he didn't want to loose her as a friend.

"Lucas!" She stood up from the bed, sitting so close to him was like standing too close to a flame. "You cheated on me with my best-friend! You didn't just mess up our relationship, I no longer have a best friend because of you. I know that it's Peyton's fault to, but I just- Lucas, you broke my heart. Not just a little, you shattered it into a million pieces, leaving me with hardly anything left-" There were so many things that she wanted to say but she couldn't find the right words, "and the worst part of it all is that the little part that you left me won't stop aching for you." By the time Brooke had finished, her face was covered in tears. Her whole body felt numb- there was so much emotion flowing through her.

Lucas took a deep breath, she was right. She had trusted him and he had lied to her. "Brooke, I don't know what to say-"

She shook her head, "then don't say anything-just go." Lucas stood up, he didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore. However, before he could leave, Brooke's phone rang. Brooke didn't even look up from where she was standing, there was no one that she wanted to talk to.

Lucas looked at Brooke, who was studying her shoes, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. He wondered what she was thinking about. As he looked at her, he hated himself a little more. Peyton had been everything to her, the only person she could talk to until him, and he had taken that all from her. Now, as the telephone rang and filled the silence of the room, Lucas guess that Brooke didn't want to answer the phone because she thought that the person on the line would only end up hurting her.

Lucas began walking towards the door as the answering machine picked up.

"Hello, this is Amy Carrigan from Plan Parenthood calling to confirm an appointment for Brooke Davis tomorrow morning at eight. Please make sure to bring someone with you to drive you home. If you have any more questions, feel free to call us back at 558-6749. Thank you." The dial tone went dead.

There were too many thoughts and questions running through Lucas's head as he turned from the phone to Brooke, who had dropped down to the floor, her arms locked around her knees.

"Brooke-" Lucas ventured as Brooke continued to sob.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I know that you don't love me. You don't have come with me. I can do this by myself." Brooke lied through her teeth once again. She couldn't do this by herself. She couldn't do this at all.

Lucas slowly walked over to where Brooke was and sat down next to her. "Brooke- I'm not going to let you do this alone." Closing his eyes, he tried to think of what he needed to say. "Do you really want to do this?" Abortion. He had almost been aborted. It was a subject that he had thought of before, but never something that he had experienced.

Brooke tried to control her breathing. Did she want to get an abortion? Slowly, she slid one of her hands to her stomach, where a baby was beginning it's life. A baby that hadn't yet felt the pain of life. The pain that she was feeling…did she want to pass that on?

Before she could answer, she felt Lucas's hand cover hers on her stomach. "Brooke, I know you. You want this baby. And," he paused for a second, trying to find make sure that he was sincere about what he was about what he was about to say, "I want this baby."

Brooke's breath caught in her throat and her body took over. She quickly turned and fell into Lucas's arms. She hugged him as tight as she could for so many reasons.

Lucas was a little shocked at first, but them wrapped his arms around her tightly. "We can do this Brooke."

a/n: Just an idea – tell me what you think!


	2. It's Never Just Pancakes

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Thanks for the great response! Sorry for all the horrible editing errors-I was in a hurry! So here is the next chapter!

Brooke cried for so many reasons. She cried because she was scared, she cried because she was angry, she cried because she was hurt, she cried because she was lonely, she cried because she had almost given up her baby, and she cried because she was in love with someone who didn't love her back.

And Lucas let her cry for what seemed like hours. It scared him a little to feel her body shake with each new wave of emotion but he was glad that she was even letting him touch her.

Finally she calmed down a little, probably out of fatigue and Lucas felt her body begin to relax.

"Brooke-where are your parents?" Lucas whispered, hoping that his voice wouldn't send her into tears again.

"Out of town…they don't know." She whispered back, her own voice sounding unfamiliar to her.

Lucas couldn't imagine how Brooke was feeling. Telling Karen had been hard enough, but Brooke wasn't even close with her parents. He realized again how alone she was, and it tore him up inside.

"I want you to come stay at my house tonight- you can't be alone like this." He tried to sound like he was making a statement, not a question, but inside he was praying that Brooke wouldn't push him away.

Brooke didn't know what to say. She wanted to say no, she wanted to be strong. Brooke Davis could handle anything. But this wasn't just about her anymore. It was bigger than her or Lucas- it was a child.

She was so weak from crying that she could barely raise her voice to answer him.

"Okay." She choked up a little again as she said it, but Lucas felt a surge of relief rush threw him.

Brooke made no move to get up, she honestly didn't even know if she could stand. Sensing this, Lucas rested her head against his good shoulder and slid his hands under her knees, lifting her from the floor.

"You're shoulder…" Brooke managed to say as Lucas maneuvered the door open.

"Shhh…." Lucas whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about anything Brooke. It's going to be okay. I promise." He slowly made his way down her sidewalk, ignoring the pain in his arm because he knew that the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the pain that Brooke was feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas?" Karen stood up from the kitchen counter where she had been waiting for Lucas. She had been ready to fuss at him for not checking in but then she saw what he was carrying. Brooke was asleep in his arm.

"Oh Brooke…" Karen looked at the young girl she used to be, Pregnant in high school and alone. Then she looked to Lucas. The look on his face was one that she had never seen. It was if he was trying to take all of her pain from her.

"I'm going to put her in my room and I'll take the couch." Lucas told his mom as he pushed past her and went towards his room. Karen didn't protest and hurried past Lucas to roll down the sheets of his bed.

Lucas carefully set Brooke down on his bed, trying not to wake her. Thankfully, she didn't stir.

"I'll go get some blankets for you." Lucas nodded as Karen left the room.

Lucas pulled the covers over Brooke and tucked them in around her body because she was shivering. However, even with the covers, her teeth kept chattering. Lucas felt he forehead and noticed that she was little warm. He wondered if he should wake her to give her some medicine but decided against it. He figured that it was just her body reacting to all of her stress. Instead, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his Scott motors sweatshirt. Lifting her up carefully, Lucas pulled the sweatshirt over her head. She stirred a little at this, but after he rested her back down she seemed to fall into a deep sleep again.

Then, for reasons unknown to him, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She tasted salty from all the tears. Brushing her hair back from her face, he finally stood and made his way to the couch where he fell into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was. She shivered a little as she slowly slid out from under the covers. She pulled the long sleeves over her hands to warm them and sat up. Looking at her surroundings, she began remembering last night. For some reason it felt like so long ago. Then she noticed that she was wearing Lucas's sweatshirt and it all began to feel so much more real.

She sat on the bed for about twenty more minutes, trying to think through everything, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Brooke?" Lucas slowly opened the door and seeing that she was awake, came in.

"Um…thank you Lucas." Brooke shifted awkwardly on the bed. This was so surreal.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." He said with a little bitterness that was meant for himself."

"What time is it?" Brooke asked, trying to find something to keep the conversation because the silence was too painful.

"It's eleven…I, um..." Lucas nervously ran his hands through his hair, "I called and cancelled your appointment…I hope you don't mind."

Yeah, this was surreal, Brooke thought as she nodded her head silently.

Glad to have that out of the way Lucas smiled, "My mom made breakfast-pancakes, I told her to put chocolate chips in them because I know you love them."

Brooke made a face, everything that Lucas had done that for her was incredible, but she still hadn't forgiven him. She still wasn't ready to let go of their past.

Sensing Brooke's thoughts, Lucas came over and sat next to her. "Brooke, I know that you are still upset with me. I know that, and I'm not asking you to just forget everything that happened. But we need to work together on making this work. I know that I am going to have to work the hardest, but nothing I do is going to matter unless you are willing to try."

She nodded once again, there really was nothing to say. He was right.

Lucas stood and held out his hand to help her up, "Let's just take this one step at a time. Right now, it's just pancakes." She hesitated for a second before taking his hand.

"It's just pancakes." She repeated, fully aware that it wasn't just pancakes-not for her.

a/n: Let me know what you think!


	3. Take a Chance on Me

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: FYI: Brooke and Lucas are Juniors in this. Okay- I don't know what is making me write this story so fast but it feels good! I've been having a lot of writers block with my other fics so I'm glad I'm finally getting something out there. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I love each and everyone of them, especially the long ones! Anyway-here's the next chapter!

"So, Brooke, when are you planning on telling your parents?" The conversation had only been on safe topics for the past fifteen minutes, but Karen knew that there were things that needed to be sorted out.

Brooke swallowed a bite of her pancakes and it went down hard in her throat. She had tried really hard not to think about that. "They don't come back in town for about a week and I really think I need to tell them in person."

Karen smiled, "I think that's wise. But you are going to need to set up some doctor's appointments-just to get everything checked out. I can go with you if you like?"

Lucas had been sitting quietly, just listening to their conversation, but now he needed to say something.

"I want to go too, and," he looked from Karen to Brooke, "I want to pay for all of the appointments."

Brooke's eyes grew wide. There was no way that Lucas could afford all of those doctor's visits.

"Lucas- you can't afford that. Even if you got a job you still have school and basketball. I really appreciate it, but my parents can handle that for now." Brooke quickly responded.

Lucas nodded reluctantly; she was right- there was no way he could afford all of those bills. However, he felt like he needed to take part somehow financially. Thinking about it though, when the baby came he would have a lot of things to buy. He would just start saving now.

"But I would like you to come to the appointments." Brooke added, and Lucas smiled.

Karen looked at the two teens as they started up another "safe" conversation. She was happy that they were going to work together for now, but she didn't know how long it would last. There was so much raw emotion between them that Karen was sure that there would be more drama to come. But for now, she just let it go, things would somehow work out in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night." Brooke smiled a little awkwardly and began pulling off Lucas's sweatshirt.

"I know that this might be weird, but if you want you can stay here until your parents get home." Lucas knew that she would say no, but he had to ask. He wasn't comfortable with her staying by herself- he never was. However, her fragile state had him even more worried.

Brooke wanted to say no, she really did. It all came back to her strength and her pride. She didn't want Lucas to think that she was just going to forgive him, because she wasn't. Even if she wanted to she couldn't. But as she managed to pull the sweatshirt all the way off, she realized how cold she was. She hated that feeling even more than the feeling she got every time she thought about Lucas and Peyton.

"Lucas…I…I would really love that, but I think we need to talk." Brooke sat down on his bed and he followed her lead.

"I'm not mad at you anymore. I have too many other emotions right now to worry about being mad at you. Plus, we are trying to make this work. But I am still hurting. A lot. And the trust that I had for you is basically gone. And Peyton," Brooke swallowed hard before continuing, "I can't see her Lucas. I am still mad at her. She was my best friend and I knew her a lot longer than I knew you, which makes the betrayal that much worse." Brooke took another deep breath, and Lucas waited patiently for her to continue. "I can't see her Lucas. There is nothing good that can be said between us. So if you are planning on dating," Brooke could hear the bitterness in her own voice and she hated it, "I think it's best that I leave."

Lucas nodded, taking everything that she said into consideration. "Brooke, I know that I hurt you and I promise that I am going to prove to you that I can be trusted, because we have to trust each other. I understand that it is going to take a long time, but I am willing to put in the effort. And about Peyton, well me and Peyton are not a couple. It's not because of you, it's because as much as we wanted it to work out, it didn't. The feelings that I had for Peyton were real, but I realize now that we just won't work and I am accepting that. I understand that you don't want to see her now, but I think that in time you will. However, I will respect that until you're ready." The words came out easily, as if he had practiced them.

"Thank you Lucas." Brooke cringed a little, how many times was she going to thank him? She didn't owe him anything.

"I mean, I really appreciate it. I'll just, um, go get some of my stuff?" Lucas grabbed his keys, happy that he would be able to make sure that she was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke opened the door to her room and was suddenly glad that she had decided to stay at Lucas's. Everything was just as she had left it the night before, but there was a sadness and bitterness that hung heavy in the air. All the pictures from her mirror were torn and scattered across her dresser, an act that had occurred in a blind rage a couple days ago.

Sighing, she went straight to her closet and began throwing some clothes into her pink duffel. Then she remembered something. Walking into her bathroom, she carefully opened a draw under the sink and pulled it out.

"Um, Lucas?" Lucas looked up from where he was standing by the door. "Yeah?"

"I um…this might be gross, but I washed it and everything…I have the pregnancy test. The first one that I took. I thought maybe…" Brooke's stomach twisted inside her. She didn't want to admit to Lucas that she had thought about stuff like this, but the truth was that she had. Even though Lucas had cheated on her with her best friend she had thought about her and Lucas having the baby together. How pathetic was that? But, Lucas was already looking at her, waiting for her to continue, so there was no going back. "I remembered that your mom was making a scrap book for her trip to Italy and I just thought that maybe we could make one for …" Brooke couldn't finish the sentence, it was just too weird. She felt like she was in a strange dream that she couldn't wakeup from.

Lucas quickly caught on to what she was trying to say and helped her out, "I know that my mom would love doing that."

"Okay, well then I'll just bring it with me," Brooke said as she placed the test carefully in her bag and went back over to her closet to collect some more of her stuff.

Just as she did this, Lucas's cell phone rang. "Peyton Sawyer" appeared on the screen. Lucas cursed his luck, this was not what he needed right now. Granted, Peyton didn't know what was going on, but Brooke might have second thoughts about coming to stay if she knew who it was.

Brooke looked at his reaction to the caller I.D. and knew who it was immediately. "Just answer it Lucas. I'm not going to go ballistic on you or anything." She snapped as she shoved a pair of jeans into her bag.

Lucas shook his head, "No, it's okay." Lucas pressed the busy button on his phone, sending Peyton's call straight to voicemail.

Brooke didn't reply to this- she didn't know what to make of it. Had Lucas not answered because he didn't want Brooke to hear what he had to say to Peyton or was he just respecting Brooke?

Zipping up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder. "Ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey kids- I made an appointment for you tomorrow after school Brooke." Karen smiled at them as they walked into the house.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Karen." Brooke smiled a little and her stomach rumbled. Karen's smile grew larger, "Now you have to eat for two."

Brooke laughed a little, which was something that felt like she hadn't done in years. "I guess you're right."

Karen pulled out some bread and turkey, "Does a sandwich sound good?" Brooke's stomach answered for her with a loud growl.

"Thank you Karen, this means so much to me. I mean, not just the sandwich-everything that you're doing. I don't think I could have been able to-"

Karen held up a hand, "It's no problem Brooke," Karen said while cutting the bread, "How about you go relax on the couch and finish up your homework and I'll bring this in to you."

Without protest Brooke walked into the living room with Lucas following behind.

"Um, Brooke? I have basketball practice in about twenty minutes…I can stay if you want…" Brooke waved a hand in a motion that signaled "Go."

"Okay, well I'll see you later." He added before changing and heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen came in with the sandwiches about fiver minutes later and sat down to next to Brooke who was actually doing her homework. It was the only thing that temporarily got he mind off everything.

"So, Lucas told me before he left that you wanted to make a scrapbook? I think that's a really good idea and I would love to help you out." Karen said while giving Brooke a comforting smile.

"Yeah-I have the pregnancy test that I took…That's gross isn't it?" Brooke laughed a little as she took another large bite of her sandwich.

Karen joined her in laughter, "well, I still have mine from when I found out about Lucas."

"Really? That makes me feel a little better." Brooke raised her eyebrows playfully at her own embarrassment.

"Yeah, I kept basically everything. I have it all stored away somewhere…I'll have to show it to you somewhere."

"I would like that." As Karen nodded, agreeing to find it later, Brooke couldn't help but flash back in time. The last time that she had been with Karen was right after Lucas had broken up with her and she had brought him some soup, that stupid soup that she had gone to five different stores to find. And all the while she had been sitting there with Karen, Lucas had been with Peyton. Brooke bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. God- she couldn't stop crying nowadays.

Karen rubbed Brooke's shoulder, "You have to be really scared. I know that I was."

Brooke rubbed a single tear that had fallen away from her cheek, "I am." Brooke leaned into Karen and closed her eyes.

"It will be okay Brooke. I know that Lucas hurt you but he is a good guy and nothing like Dan. And if your parents aren't supportive, you'll always have me."

Brooke sniffled and wiped her cheek again, "I'm so young. I still have a year of high school. I still have college. I still have parties and cheerleading and…" Brooke choked on her words as she began to sob once again.

"I know honey-I know, but you have to trust that everything is going to work out okay." Karen ran her hand softly over Brooke's head. It was so strange how things seemed to always come around full circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas dropped his duffle bag on the kitchen floor two hours later. He went to grab a water from the fridge but then he heard her. He ran into the bathroom and found Brooke misrebly trying to hold her hair back while leaning over the toilet.

Without saying anything Lucas went over to her and pulled her hair back, allowing her to balance herself easier over the toilet. Tears were streaming down her eyes once again. Lucas hated seeing her like this. He hated knowing that these were only the beginning of the tears.

After Brooke was finished she brushed her teeth as Lucas waited for her outside the door. She was so grateful for Lucas- somehow he was handling everything perfectly. But in other ways she wished that he would back off because everything that he was doing was only making it harder for her to fall out of love with him.

"You okay?" Lucas asked when Brooke finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just get my morning sickness at night." She smiled a small, painful smile before walking back towards the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" Lucas felt so helpless when it came to Brooke now. He felt like he could never even begin to help her in any way that was significant.

"Actually…" Brooke said as she sat back down on the couch, "Your mom was helping me with my homework but she had to go to the café and this geometry is making my head hurt." Lucas smiled at this, glad to leave the previous conversation behind them for now.

"Well, Haley is probably the one that you should be asking but I can try-"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could call her?" Brooke looked away from Lucas, not wanting to see his reaction.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Call Haley? Then she would know about-"

"I know." Brooke had thought about it for a long time. Karen had talked to Brooke a little bit about how she had gotten through her pregnancy with Lucas. She told Brooke about her best-friend in high school who had helped her through everything. Lucas and Karen were great, but she needed a girl friend. A real teenage girl who she could relate to. Peyton was out of the question, but if she told any of the girls from the team everyone from school would know within ten minutes. Then she had thought of Haley. She had taken a chance on Nathan…maybe she would take a chance on Brooke.

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	4. Maybe It Will Be Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Sorry that this is taking so long- I've been traveling all summer and I'm only home for a couple days right now before I leave again. I will try and update whenever I can. Please stick with me! Also- I know that some things in the story may be unrealistic and I apologize about that. I have had no personal experience with this kind of issue so I didn't know that exact protocol- I just did what fit with the story. From now on I will be doing my research. If something is a little off it is probably just because I needed it to work for the story! Thanks for understanding! Now on to the next chapter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas Scott!" Haley's voice rang through the house, "What is so important that I had to come over immediately-" Haley's voice dropped suddenly as the scene in the living room came into focus.

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the couch together, looking over what looked to be a history textbook. The actual situation was actually very normal- it was just the people in it.

"Are you guys back together?" She blurted out before she could think to stop herself. She couldn't imagine after the way things had been going between the two that they had managed to see beyond their differences.

"No!" They both said a little too loudly and Haley took a step back.

"Sorry!" She held up her hands in mock defense, "It's just a little weird to see you two in the same room without the usual death threats and name-calling."

Lucas and Brooke didn't respond to this. Instead, Brooke began playing with the fringe on her blanket and Lucas averted his gaze away from Haley. Neither knew what to say.

"So what did you need?" Haley had promised to meet Nathan for a movie and she feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Brooke bit her lip; she knew that there was no easy way of saying what she needed to say.

"Haley-" She finally said as she shifted onto her knees, "I'm pregnant." There, she had done it. She let out the breath of air she had been holding.

"It's not mine." Haley immediately threw her hand over her mouth. "Brooke, I'm so sorry! That was so inappropriate, I, I just don't handle news like this well..."

"Haley-it's okay." Brooke almost rolled her eyes at Haley's reaction. Classic tutor-girl.

"Look," Lucas finally found his voice, "I know that this is a lot to handle, trust me, but me and Brooke are trying to work it out. And, well…" Lucas looked to Brooke again who was trying to find the right words to say what she felt.

"I just need someone to talk to who is not a back-stabbing best-friend or a cheating boyfriend." Okay- she probably could have found some better words, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she felt like she was becoming vulnerable Bitchy Brooke broke loose. Reaching out to Haley was a big risk and she didn't want to risk damaging her already broken heart.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably as Brooke bit her lip again, "Sorry- I just need some girl talk." She shrugged her shoulders and gave a little half-smile.

Haley unconsciously pinched herself as Brooke waited for her answer. This really was unreal. Brooke was pregnant? With Lucas' baby? Wow, things really had changed.

"Um, yeah…Sure Brooke." Haley looked to Lucas who figured that he should probably get out of their way

"Well I think that I am just going to head over to the river court and then crash at Skills'. I'll be back tomorrow for the appointment?"

"Thank you Lucas." He nodded as if to say "no problem" and headed out the door. But not before turning back around and adding, "I have my cell phone so if you need anything…"

Once again Brooke thanked him and he left.

And then there were two. Well, three…

"So…" Haley mentally congratulated herself on her conversational skills as she spoke.

"Okay this is it," Brooke thought to herself, "You can do this. You need to do this. You need to talk to someone."

Taking in a deep breath she sat down and motioned for Haley to do the same.

"I know that this is a lot to take in and I know that we aren't exactly friends. I just…I really just need a girl my age to talk to, and I thought that since you saw something in Nathan that maybe you could see something in me too and just give me a chance. Please…" Brooke's voice was becoming a little shaky. She didn't know if it was because of her hormones or because she felt so weak and vulnerable.

Haley's had never seen Brooke so broken. She couldn't stand seeing her like this-she couldn't even begin to imagine what Brooke was feeling.

"Brooke, of course I will be here for you! I don't know how much I advice I can give you but I will listen to anything you have to say." Taking a risk, she reached out and placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Thanks Tutor Girl." Brooke managed to give a tiny smirk and Haley smiled.

"There's the Brooke I know." Brooke didn't know what it was about Haley but she really was just genuinely nice and that was comforting- it made her feel bad for the way she had treated her before. Haley didn't have to help Brooke, but her she was.

"I'm scared Haley." Brooke finally said it. Scared. The emotion that summed up everything else she was feeling.

"I know. But everything is going to be okay. Karen is going to take care of you. I'm going to be here the whole time. And Lucas, well I know that you have your doubts about him right now and I would too if I were you. But Brooke, he is a really good guy; he has just been making some bad choices. I know that he is going to be there too. And whenever you decide to tell everyone else, I know that your true friends are going to support you. Like Nathan and…" Haley honestly didn't know who Brooke's true friends were. If you would have asked her a month ago she would have named all the cheerleaders, well, actually she probably would have named most of the popular girls at school, and of course Peyton. However, looking at her now, she realized that Brooke was alone.

"You can't think of anyone can you?" Brooke wanted to cry so bad as she said this but she was so tired of crying that nothing came.

"Brooke, that doesn't matter now. You have me, and Lucas, and Karen, and I'm positive that you have Nathan."

Right on cue, Haley's cell phone rang. Cursing herself for not turning it off, she pulled it out of her bag.

"You can answer it. Karen got some brownie mix and I'm craving…" Just like that, her smile was back. Haley wondered how she did that, Brooke knew that it came from years of practice.

"Hello? Hey Nathan…I'm at Lucas'…Oh you did…Well, I'm um, just waiting for him to get back…Oh, no he didn't tell me that…No! I'm really at Lucas'…Can you hold on for a second…" Haley pressed her palm over the speaker and ran into the kitchen.

"Brooke! I need your help! Nathan called and I told him I was at Lucas' and he said that he just left Lucas at the River Court and now he thinks that I'm lying-what do I say?" Brooke watched amusedly as Haley tried to calm herself down.

"Well, just tell him to come over." Brooke shrugged as she turned back around to add the eggs to her mix. She was very calm and collected on the outside but on the inside she was screaming, "What are you doing!"

"Are you sure Brooke-I mean it's soon, are you sure that you are ready?" Haley could feel her palm vibrating from Nathan trying to speak on the other line.

"Nothing stays secret in Tree Hill long and I want Nathan to find out that he is an uncle straight from the source."

Haley wasn't sure if Brooke was ready, but if that's what Brooke was claiming that she wanted…

"Hey, sorry- I was watching something on the news…" Brooke rolled her eyes once again at Haley's attempt to make herself more convincing. "You want to come meet me at Lucas'? Okay…I'm ugh, with Karen. Yeah, okay. See you soon." Haley collapsed at the kitchen table after hanging up the phone.

"Now I know why I hate lying. I suck at it." Brooke laughed, "Well you managed to keep the who tutoring Nathan thing from Lucas…"

Haley couldn't help but smile at Brooke, she could actually see them being friends. "That's true."

"Do you want to call Lucas back over for me?" Brooke asked quietly with her back turned towards Haley. She figured that she shouldn't tell Nathan without Lucas being there.

"Haley! What is going on! I just saw Karen at the café! Why are you lying?" Nathan's voice rang through the house.

Brooke bit her lip-woops.

Haley looked a little panicked but then remembered that he was about to find out the truth.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and was about to begin his interrogation of Haley when he saw Brooke.

"Brooke?" Brooke giggled as she licked some chocolate of the end of her spoon, "You look just like Haley did when she got here earlier.

"What's going on?" Nathan's even sounded confused as he took a seat next to Haley.

Just at that moment Lucas walked in, just as surprised to see Nathan as Nathan was to see Brooke.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" He asked as he dropped his bag on the floor.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue."

Lucas looked to Brooke who had her back to everyone once again. He walked over to her and unconsciously place his hand on her back.

"Are you sure?" She nodded in response. She wasn't able to focus on words with Lucas' hand on her back.

Finally turning around she looked at Nathan. Biting her lip she began fiddling with the mixing spoon in her hand. She thought that maybe it would get easier, telling people, but it wasn't.

"I'm pregnant."

The room was silent. Nathan shook his head, this was a lot to take in. "With Lucas'-"

Brooke threw her hands up, "Yes! Is that so hard to believe? He was the one who cheated on me and I'm going to be called a slut…" Wow, she could really turn it on and off.

"I didn't mean that Brooke, I just wanted to check…" Nathan knew that he had dug himself a whole.

"It's okay Nathan, I just…I'm just…I don't even know." Brooke turned back around and picked up the brownie batter and began pouring it into the pan.

No one knew what to say and everyone was feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"Who knows?" Nathan finally managed to mutter, hoping that Brooke wouldn't be upset with that question.

"Just us and Karen. I don't really want to tell anyone else for a while."

They all nodded, as if signing a contract of confidentiality.

Not wanting to lapse into silence again, Lucas turned on the TV and suggested that until the brownies were ready that they could all watch TV.

Brooke told them that she was going to stay in the kitchen, she needed some time to digest the day.

Standing over the stove, the TV on in the background, Brooke let herself drop a few tears. This wasn't going to be easy she knew, but it was so draining. One second she was laughing and the next she was crying, it was like PMS on steroids.

After letting the brownies cool for a few minutes, Brooke cut them up and placed them all on a platter. Smiling, a reaction that was much more welcomed than tears, she imagined herself doing this for her child. Quietly she walked into the living room. Nathan had his arm around Haley and instead of watching TV they were both in a conversation with Lucas about a new movie that was out in theatres. Watching the scene before her she finally began to let herself believe that yes, things were going to be okay.


	5. Fix Me

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

Note: I am SO VERY happy with all the wonderful reviews I've been getting! Thank yall so much:o) I'm really excited about this story and I'm glad that other people are too!

"Well, I guess I better get going. We do have school tomorrow…" Haley stood up and reached for her purse.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too…" Nathan rubbed his stomach as he stood up, "Thanks for the brownies Brooke, they were amazing. I don't know how you did it."

Smiling, Brooke shrugged, "It's not that hard, the directions are on the bag."

As soon as the words came out, Brooke wished that she could take them back. She looked at Lucas, who was picking up the dirty cups and plates, and was relieved to see that he didn't notice.

That night, the night that Peyton had been drugged, was the first time that she and Lucas had actually talked. She remembered him playfully saying those exact words to him. She also remembered that that night she decided that Lucas was different. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she wrapped her blanket tightly around her. It's funny how wrong you can be about a person.

"We will see you two tomorrow at school?" Haley asked while pulling on her coat.

"Yeah Lucas- you better come to early morning practice. I think Whitey might actually let you play." Nathan added before opening the front door.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't think he will let me play for a while. I've been hoping that if I kept going to all the practices that he would, but he hasn't lightened up at all. He even warned all the River Court guys not to let me play." Lucas sounded upset as he said this, but everyone knew that he shouldn't be playing yet.

"But I'll probably be there anyway…" Nathan nodded and gave a little smile before heading out the door.

Haley gave both Lucas and Brooke a hug before running out to meet Nathan on the sidewalk.

Alone again. Karen had come in about two hours earlier, surprised and happy to see the group of teenagers together. After stealing a brownie, she quickly said goodnight to everyone and went to her room.

"So did you and Haley ever work on your homework?" Lucas asked as he pulled out Brooke's math book from under the platter of leftover brownies.

Brooke looked up at Lucas a little guiltily, "Not exactly…"

Laughing, Lucas handed Brooke the book, "Well, at least you got all the other subjects done."

"Which is a first…" Brooke added as she slipped the textbook back into her hot pink messenger bag, which had been slid under the couch to give everyone more room.

Yawning, Brooke finally stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for picking up." Lucas smiled back at her, "It's not a big deal. Do you need me to wake you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be great, I'm kind of a heavy sleeper though."

"I know." Lucas wanted to put his foot in his mouth immediately as the words came out. He had been watching his mouth so carefully for the past couple of days but that evening had made him forget that Brooke wasn't really too fond of him. The evening had been so relaxed, some could even describe it as fun.

Brooke jaw tightened as Lucas' eyes tried to convey that he was sorry. She turned her head so he couldn't look at her and she headed towards Lucas' room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucas." She closed the door behind her before he could say anything. End of conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car was dead silent on the way to school. The only words that had been spoken between the two happened when Lucas woke Brooke up.

Brooke knew that Lucas wasn't trying to imply anything when he said that he knew that she was a heavy sleeper and she knew that anyone else would see it as a harmless comment. But to Brooke it only reminded her of something that would never happen again.

Her mind flashed back to that night, the night when she has first slept with Lucas. It had been the first time that she had been with a guy who didn't initiate it. She remembered the night perfectly. After Peyton had come over, which Brooke knew now was not to return something, they had gone back into his room.

"_Brooke- are you sure?" Lucas stopped her as she started to pull her top over her head. _

_She remembered smirking at him, amused by his question, but at the same time completely melting inside because of it. No one had ever asked her that. Other guys had always taken advantage of her willingness._

"_Yeah." She whispered in her usual raspy voice. _

_And that was it. No more questions. She remembered waking up the next morning and feeling his arms still wrapped around her. That had never happened to her before. They had always left._

_Rolling around in his arms she found that he was already awake. He smiled at her and pulled her a little closer. _

"_How long have you been awake?" _

"_About thirty minutes. I tried to wake you, but stopped after you smacked me in the face."_

_Brooke bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Woops." Lucas laughed and kissed her softly, which left them in a comfortable silence for a few minutes._

"_What are you thinking?" Brooke's voice escaped her mouth in a quiet voice, as if she were scared that she was dreaming and any loud noises would wake her._

"_The first day I saw you." He smiled back at her, a smile that always tugged at Brooke's heart._

"_When was that?" Brooke giggled, waiting for the classic "at a basketball game in your hot cheerleading uniform."_

"_The first day of my freshmen year. I was walking with Haley down the hallway, on our way to our first class, and you came around the corner. You were wearing a little green dress and some huge black heels."_

_Brooke giggled some more, she remembered picking out that outfit. Looking back, it was a little extreme for even for her, but it had gotten the job done._

_Lucas continued after she stopped, "Anyway, I remember Haley making some comment about her goal GPA but all I could think was 'I could never talk to that girl.'"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "Why not? Was I alone?" _

_Lucas nodded, "You were, which I now know it a rarity, but the way you wear walking, with you head held high, a smile spread across your face, you hair bouncing as you walked…You were so confident and beautiful that it scared me. You are very intimidating Miss Davis._

_Brooke laughed, "Are you still scared of me?" _

"_Very much so." Lucas' voice was very serious and Brooke stopped laughing._

_She didn't know what to make of his words. What was he scared of? Pulling a classic Brooke, she decided to forget the comment and gave Lucas a quick kiss before hopping out of bed. "I'll be back!" She told him as she pulled on her jeans and shirt. Grabbing her purse she skipped out of his room to go buy them some coffee, not realizing just how happy she was that he had been there when she had woken up._

"Brooke, I'm sorry about my comment…it was stupid and I didn't mean anything by it-"

Lucas' voice sliced into her memory as she looked at him for the first time that day.

""It's okay Lucas. I know you didn't mean to." Her tone was icy, a factor that she could rarely control.

"You still sound upset though Brooke, I want to fix this." Lucas couldn't help adding even though he knew that he should just leave it at that.

"Lucas just stop. Yes, I am still upset. I'm upset about a lot of things. Too bad! You can't fix everything okay? Some things are just broken Lucas, they are just broken. And you, always trying to mend the pieces, always trying to be a hero. Have you ever thought that maybe instead of fixing things you are just breaking them even more? Did you even consider that maybe I don't want to be fixed? Pull over." Brooke thrust her car door open as Lucas pulled over around the side of the school. She didn't want people seeing them getting out of the car together.

Before Lucas could even open his mouth, she slammed the door. End of conversation.

She wrapped her arms around her waist as she began walking down the sidewalk. "Don't cry, don't cry…" She whispered to herself as tears pooled around her eyes. She wasn't crying because of what Lucas had done, she was crying because of what she had done. She had told Lucas that she didn't want to fix things.

Wiping her eyes with the sleave of her jacket, she took a deep breath. Why did she say that? Why did she say that she didn't want to be fixed when that was the thing she wanted most in the world. She wanted her mind to be fixed. She wanted her heart to be fixed. And she wanted Lucas to fix them.


	6. I'd Settle for a Slowdown

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its dialogue of any of the song lyrics that I have used.

Notes: Sorry this took so long…I know that it is short, but with school the chapters are going to have to be shorter. However, with the shorter chapters I should be able to update more often. Hope it was worth the wait! Please tell me what you think! MAKE SURE YOU READ THE BOTTOM NOTE:o)

Lucas had spent the whole day trying to catch Brooke's eye, but she wouldn't look at him. He felt horrible for what had happened earlier that morning, and he knew that he was pushing Brooke to hard. He couldn't help it; he felt such a strong need to make sure that she was okay all the time, physically and emotionally.

Lucas was watching Brooke talk to some of the cheerleaders when he felt someone come up behind him.

"Lucas…" Peyton's voice startled him a little as he turned around to face the blonde. She looked tired. Her curls were pulled back into a loose bun. There was not a trace of makeup on her face, allowing Lucas to notice that her eyes were red, most likely from crying.

He didn't know what to say to her. He knew that she wanted to know why he hadn't been returning her calls, but he also knew that he couldn't tell her. Looking at her, those strong feeling that he had once had for her, feelings that had not completely gone away, pulled at his heart.

Peyton wiped a tear from her eye, "Lucas, why haven't you been returning my calls? I thought that everything between us was okay- I…I need you right now. Brooke won't even talk to me, I don't know what to do without her. She's my best-friend…I feel so horrible all the time, I-"

She stopped in the middle of her outburst when she saw Brooke walking towards them down the hallway.

Her jaw locked, Brooke couldn't help but glare at the scene in front of her. "Well isn't this just picture perfect." She heard herself say the words as she kept walking past them. She hated being so bitter, but she needed them to feel the pain that she felt.

Lucas turned to look at her. She was so guarded, so angry. As he watched he walk away, leaving him as well as Peyton speechless, he felt a whole other set of feelings overcome him. Yes, he had wanted Peyton. He had thought that he loved her. The feelings that he had for her were real. However, when he found out about Brooke and had stopped returning Peyton's calls, he had felt horrible and it was hard, but he found that he could survive the feeling.

But as he watched Brooke walk away, not even glancing back, he realized that he couldn't imagine his life without her. It killed him inside that she didn't even slow her pace when he called out her name. He hadn't expected her to come back, but he'd have settled for a slowdown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas waited outside the gym for cheerleading practice to end. After Brooke's icy comment earlier that day, Peyton and Lucas' conversation had ended with him simply saying that "he needed some time to think and that he was sorry." It was a lame excuse and he knew that Peyton had been deeply hurt by it, but there was nothing else that he could do.

"My family has to come first." He thought to himself before shaking his head. What was he thinking? His family? Brooke wanted nothing to do with him and the baby, well he hadn't even seen a sonogram of the baby yet.

Lucas jumped as the gym door flew open. Brooke stormed out as Peyton quickly followed him, neither noticing Lucas.

"Brooke- I didn't think that you cared for him that much! I never would have- I thought that he was just another guy to you-" Peyton stopped talking as Brooke's hand came in contact with her face.

"Don't you dare try and use my past against me to make you look like any less of a two-faced, backstabbing bitch Peyton because you are! You know that I love Lucas but that didn't stop you from betraying me. This friendship is over. Over." Brooke turned on her heel and continued walking down the hallway, one again not slowing down for a second, not noticing the tears that were spilling down Peyton's face. Peyton stood were she was for a moment, as if she were also hoping that Brooke would slow her pace, that she would show any sign of care, but she didn't. So Peyton turned slowly and headed back into the gym.

Lucas couldn't process what he had just seen. All he could think about was the fact that Brooke had said "love" instead of "loved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: How was that? Next up: The doctor's visit! Also…I want to hear your suggestions for baby names! I already know what the sex of the baby is going to be, but I'm not telling you yet! So send in both boy and girl names! I am going to pick one of them!


	7. One Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Sorry this took a while, and sorry it cut off short, but I needed to give myself a Brucas fix after last night! Let me know that you think!

Lucas was surprised to find Brooke waiting for him at his car when he finally made it out of the school. Well, she wasn't exactly waiting for him _at_ his car, just _near_ his car. He knew that she didn't want anyone to see them together, and he also knew that she probably didn't even want to be together.

She didn't even look at him as she climbed into his car, cursing herself once again for letting him drive her that morning.

Lucas kept his mouth shut as he started the car, even though there were a thousand things that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to explain that he wasn't the one who had approached Peyton. But most importantly, he wanted to know why she had said "love" instead of "loved."

Brooke kept her eyes locked on an imaginary obeject outside the car. She couldn't look at him. Everytime she did, she just saw him and Peyton together. She knew that eventually, they would have to talk. After all, they were on their way to the doctor's office to see about _their_ baby. However, she just couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew that if she opened her mouth she would say some things that she would regret.

"Brooke, I-" Lucas finally got up enough courage talk to her. She didn't even react to his words, it was if she hadn't even heard him at all.

He continued anyway, "Brooke, I am sorry today. All of today. I know that I was pushing you too hard. I wasn't trying to 'fix' you. I just wanted to know that I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. And today," He paused, trying to gauge how she was reacting to his speech, "with Peyton…she came up to me Brooke. I never would have flaunted that in front of your face. I'm not with her. We weren't right for each other. So you don't have to worry about that anymore."

He waited. And waited. The car seemed to slowly fill with emotion as Brooke tried to gather what she needed to say.

"Lucas, I don't care if you and Peyton are together, that's not something I can control. I'm angry because you _cheated _on me. The cheating is what hurts Lucas. Knowing that I wasn't good enough for you, knowing that now you are stuck with me, that you are only here because of this obligation. The things that hurt me Lucas, you can't take back or control. You can't help it if everytime I look at you all I do is wish that you would want me like you want her. You can't help that everytime I look at Peyton and you together, I realize that I was kidding myself. You and Peyton are prefect together. You can't help that we don't fit. You can't help that even though I know all of these things, my heart still aches for you. So Lucas, I'm not worried about you and Peyton being together, I thought I was but I'm not. I'm worried that the ache for you will never go away."

Silent tears were streaming down Brooke's face as she poured out her heart. She hadn't intented on reveiling so much to him, but for some reason the words couldn't stop falling from her mouth.

Lucas could barely breath as he pulled into the parking lot outside of the doctors office. He didn't even know how he had been able to keep driving as he listened to Brooke. He had never seen her let her guard all the way down, not even when she had told him she was pregnant. He honestly had no clue what to say to her.

"Brooke," He reached over and put his arm around her body, hoping that she would stop shaking. "I am so sorry. I know that you have heard that so many times that it had lost it's meaning, but it's true. Don't think for one second that you aren't good enough for me, Brooke, because I am the one who isn't good enough for you. I hate myself for hurting you Brooke, you don't know how much I want to take all that pain away from you. God Brooke-" He wiped the tears from her cheek, glad that she still wasn't pulling away from him. Looking at her, as she carefully kept her eyes locked on the floor, he realized how gorgeous she was. But he wasn't thikning about her apprearance, even though she was beautiful, he was thinking about her heart. He admitted that he had never gone far past the superficial before, and he couldn't believe how much regret was filling his body as he looked at her. The regret that told him that he had lost his chance. That even though, as he pulled her closer, he began to feel that ache that she had spoken of, it was too late.

While these thoughts and feelings were threatening to drown him, she finally looked at him. Her eyes were wet from tears, making them clear and bright, and he felt shivers go down his spine as he looked into them. She didn't say anything as she brought her warm hand to kiss face. If he had been having trouble breathing before, it was nothing compared to now. She slowly brought her lips to his and lightly, but fully, pressed them against his. As she pulled back, she smiled a litte, showing that there was more pain behind the smile than happiness.

"One last time." She whispered so lightly that Lucas barely heard her. Too many thoughts were jumping around in his head. Why with that one kiss had he felt more than anything else he had ever experienced? She gentlely pulled herself away from his grasp as she opened the car down and silently slid out.

Lucas could not move, literally. All her could hear in his head was "one last time, one last time." He watched her as she leaned against the car, probably trying just as hard to make sense of everything that had just happened.

"One last time," he thought as he finally managed to get himself out of the car. Had he ever heard anything more tragic? As he fell in step beside Brooke, who had seemed to pull up her guard again because she wasn't looking at him, he decided that no, he had never heard anyhting more tragic in his life.


	8. If You Only Knew

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: For those of you who watch Grey's Anatomy, watch for a little cameo…I got all of my information from some websites. If you want to know the links, send me a message. Please review!!!! I loved the great reviews for the last, short chapter! Y'all really made my day! That's what got this one up so fast!

* * *

Brooke and Lucas sat quietly in the doctor's office. Although they sat next to each other, each was careful not to touch the other. 

Brooke couldn't believe what she had just done. She had let herself become vulnerable, let her heart open up again to the one person she promised would never get to come that close again. She hadn't planned to kiss him, it had just happened. She kept telling herself that it was her closure- like she had said, "one last time." But she knew that if Lucas had tried to deepen the kiss, she would have let him. But he hadn't, he had just sat still. He was probably just embarrassed for this poor, pitiful, knocked up girl who couldn't get over him. He didn't love her- he never had. That was just something she was going to have to deal with.

Lucas flipped mindlessly though a magazine. He was still shaken up over the kiss. What was wrong with him? Why did he all of a sudden wish that Brooke hadn't pulled away? "No," he thought to himself, "this isn't fair to Brooke. I screwed up and now it's over. I can't hurt her anymore so just I just need to stop thinking about these stupid feelings. They don't mean anything. They can't."

"Brooke Davis?" An old, tiny nurse shook the teens from their thoughts with her surprisingly clear, sharp voice.

Brooke felt her throat tighten as she stood up. She had no idea what to expect. Would the doctor judge her? Would he or she think that she was just some slut who didn't care?

Lucas, in an attempt to calm himself and Brooke, who he could tell was scared to death, places his hand on the small of her back. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone. They were in this together, even if _they_ weren't _together_.

"You can wait in here." The nurse ordered, seeming a little aggravated. Brooke wondered how many teenager mothers that nurse had seen in a lifetime. Brooke hated being a statistic.

Lucas and Brooke once again seated themselves in the small room. The first thing that caught Brooke's eye was the bulletin board that was hanging on the wall. It was filled with hundreds of smiling babies. Suddenly, Brooke felt like she was going to vomit.

"I can't do this Lucas." Her voice came out louder than she had intended it to. She quickly stood up, grabbing her purse off the floor and heading for the door.

Lucas was too slow to respond, by the time he realized that she was leaving; her hand was on the handle.

Brooke swung the door open, ready to get out of the tiny room.

"Hello! You must be Brooke." A tall, redheaded woman, probably in her late thirties, was standing in the doorway. She smiled as she lightly pushed her way past Brooke into the room. "And you are?" The woman smiled at Lucas, who was still trying to see if Brooke was going to run.

"I'm Lucas Scott," he finally said after Brooke came back into the room.

"Well nice to meet you both. I am Doctor Addison." She shook both of their hands, still smiling.

"Brooke, I am just going to perform a few tests on you okay? These are strictly procedure. Is that okay?" Dr. Addison's voice was soothing; she could tell that Brooke was incredibly nervous.

Brooke nodded. That was really all she could do. She had accepted that she was pregnant, but sitting here in the doctor's office; this was all becoming excruciatingly real.

"Alright Lucas, how about you go back into the waiting room and I will call you when me and Brooke are all done. Then I can talk to you both together. Alright?"

Brooke let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she was glad that Lucas wasn't going to be in the room for all of the embarrassing tests.

Lucas didn't want to leave Brooke, who still looked very faint, but knew that he shouldn't be there. He nodded silently and left the room.

"He sure is a catch…silent though." Dr. Addison smiled once again, causing Brooke to wonder if it was genuine.

"Yeah he is," She whispered to herself, a look of sadness coming over her face that Dr. Addison didn't miss.

"You two aren't together?" She asked as she took Brooke's blood pressure.

"No, not anymore." She frowned, ignoring the pulse in her arm. She always hated coming to the doctor.

"Don't worry hunny, you look like strong girl. Everything will work out." Brooke looked up just in time to see the smile fade from Dr. Addison's face before she quickly plastered it back on. Brooke guessed that Dr. Addison rarely ever saw things work out.

* * *

"Alright Lucas, you can come back in." Lucas quickly followed Dr. Addison back into the examination room. The tests had taken longer than he had expected and he wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong. 

Once Lucas had taken a seat next to Brooke, who looked a little frazzled, Dr. Addison began.

"I just want to tell you a little bit of what is happening with the baby now. The first three months of fetal development are, perhaps, the most important. During the first 60 days, most of the baby's organs form. It is at this stage that the unborn child is most sensitive to environmental chemicals, drugs and viruses that can cause birth defects."

Dr. Addison paused. She had seen enough drugged up teenagers come into her office and threaten the lives of their babies. She hoped that these two teens knew better. When the teens didn't show any sign of worry, besides to normal amount they were showing, she continued, satisfied that she didn't need to press the drug issue any longer.

"Brooke, you are currently in your first trimester. You are about eight weeks along." Brooke's head spun as she calculated in her head. Eight weeks, two months; she and Lucas had only been together for three months. Wow, so most of the time she was with Lucas she had been pregnant. How could she had not have known? She had just gone along with her everyday life like nothing had happened-

"Wait!" Brooke's head was still spinning as a realization hit her. "I…I didn't know that I was pregnant that whole time…I, I was drinking…a lot…and partying, I-" Once again tears started to form behind her eyes as she felt Lucas grab her hand, she could tell that he hadn't thought of that either. "Did I hurt my baby?" Brooke's voice cracked as the words "my baby" exited her mouth.

Dr. Addison's smile became subtler, but didn't fade. "Many mothers do not know they are pregnant for a while. Since you have found out relatively early, the baby should be okay. When we have the ultrasound, I should be able to detect if there are any complications." Her voice was back to its soothing tone- she was good at her job.

"We can already see the baby?" It was the first thing that Lucas had said, so it wasn't a surprise that Dr. Addison and Brooke turned to him in surprise.

"By week 7, it is usually possible to see the developing baby within the womb and detect its heartbeat by ultrasound examinations." She explained as she began setting up a machine.

"This is an ultra sound machine. I am just going to tell you a little bit about how this is going to work okay? It might sound a little confusing but don't worry, I am going to walk you all the way through. Ultrasound is a technique that uses sound waves to show a picture of a baby in the womb. Because it uses sound waves instead of radiation, ultrasound is safer than X-rays.

Ultrasound works by bouncing sound waves off the developing fetus. Echoes from the waves are analyzed by computer to produce a moving or still picture, called a sonogram, on a monitor. Sound waves are sent by a handheld device, called a transducer, placed on the pregnant woman's abdomen. For a clearer picture, the abdomen is covered with a thin layer of gel. Ultrasound is painless.

A basic ultrasound exam in the first trimester may take 15 to 20 minutes. This exam checks the number and location of the gestational sacs that contain the embryo, the size of the embryo, embryonic heart activity and the condition of the uterus, fallopian tubes and ovaries." Dr. Addison finished her explanation, on that she had perfected over the years and motioned Brooke to sit up on the table.

"Lucas, can you-" Brooke didn't even need to finish her sentence. Lucas stood up and came to stand beside her, taking her hand once again.

Dr. Addison moved up Brooke's shirt, she had changed back into her clothes after the other tests had been completed, and started to apply the gel. It was freezing, and Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand tighter, something that he didn't mind at all.

"Are you going to be able to tell if it is a boy or girl?" Brooke finally asked as Dr. Addison turned the monitor and dimmed the lights.

Dr. Addison laughed, "I'm afraid it's too early. I can make a guess at about nine weeks, but usually sixteen weeks is the ideal time to get the most accurate readings."

Brooke nodded, she wasn't actually sure if she wanted to know yet.

Lucas watched as the doctor pulled out the transducer and looked up at the two of them. This was _unreal_. He still couldn't get over how fast everything was happening. He was going to be a father. "Father" – the words rung in his head. And Brooke was going to be a mother. And they weren't together. He thoughts were cut off when Dr. Addison spoke, "Are you ready?"

Lucas looked at Brooke who swallowed hard before answering, "yes." In the few seconds it took for Dr. Addison to make contact with Brooke's stomach, Brooke couldn't help but let a single tear fall down her already salty cheeks. This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life. Right along with her wedding. But here she was, holding the hand of a guy who she wasn't married to, a guy who she wasn't even dating, a guy who had broken her heart.

The screen began to flicker as Dr. Addison moved the transducer around the flat surface of Brooke's stomach.

"Now, what you are going to see is not going to look much like a baby yet, but don't worry." Brooke searched the screen, Dr. Addison was right. She had no clue what she was supposed to be looking at.

"There we go" Dr. Addison smiled and pointed to a spot on the screen, "Do you see the lighter formation here, surrounded by the darker sac shape?"

Brooke leaned forward a little, and as she finally realized what the doctor was talking about, she couldn't help but gasp.

"That's my baby." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Lucas also followed Dr. Addison's finger to the formation she was speaking about. Again, _unreal_.

"That's our baby." Lucas corrected Brooke as they both stared at the screen.

"Aren't we supposed to be able to hear something?" Lucas asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you could find the baby first." Dr. Addison flicked another button and the room filled with sound. Brooke immediately felt like she was under water.

"Listen very carefully and you will be able to hear the tiny heartbeat. It is a little hard to hear over yours Brooke."

Both Lucas and Brooke focused on the sounds they were hearing. "I hear it," Lucas whispered, not wanting to lose the tiny frequency he had managed to find. Brooke frowned; she still couldn't hear it.

Just then, the door opened slightly, "Dr. Addison? Can you quickly call in a prescription? It's an emergency."

Dr. Addison nodded, "Lucas, I will be right back. But until then, will you hold the transducer?" She caught his expression as she handed the tool to him.

"Don't worry, you can't hurt her, you don't even have to move it around if you don't want to. That might actually help Brooke hear the heartbeat."

Lucas hand shook slightly as he tried to keep the transducer still. With Dr. Addison gone, the situation had become even more intimate, if that were even possible.

He finally took his eyes off the screen to see that Brooke was once again crying. He didn't think that he could ever stop her tears. "Brooke, it's okay that you can't hear it yet. It's difficult, maybe next time it will be stronger-"

Brooke shook her head, as if she knew the reason that she couldn't hear it. "Can't you hear how loudly my heart is beating? Like it's on the verge of give up. I'll never be able to hear the baby's, my broken heart is drowning it out." Brooke closed her eyes to stop the tears. She hated that she felt like she was being so dramatic, but it was how she really felt. She wasn't trying to make Lucas feel bad any more; she didn't want him to feel sorry for her. She just wanted him to know the truth.

Lucas once again had no clue what to say. Luckily for him, Dr. Addison came in at that moment. "Alright, I'll just finish checking everything and you will be free to go." As Addison took the transducer from his hand, Lucas literally felt like he had no control any longer. He had no control over the fact that Brooke could never forgive him. He couldn't control the fact that she would never trust him again. But the scariest thing was that he couldn't control the fact that he was only just realizing that Brooke Davis could have been the one for him.

* * *

"Alright Brooke, do you have any more questions?" Dr. Addison asked as she wrote down a list of things for Brooke to remember. 

"No, I think I'm okay for right now." Her voice was weak- she was so emotionally drained from the day, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Okay, just remember these basic things on this list for now. Take a prenatal vitamin or folic acid supplement everyday, this will help in the baby's development. I already wrote your scrip and called it in, you should be able to pick up your vitamins before the drugstore closes tonight, but it's okay if you can't get there until tomorrow.

Secondly, maintain a healthy weight. You are of a good weight right now, so you are already off to a good start. You should gain 25 to 35 pounds during this pregnancy. Adding about 300 extra calories a day to your diet will help you reach this goal. Maybe one extra healthy snack, such as four fig bars and a glass of skim milk, will provide these calories for you. Most women gain four to six pounds in the first trimester, and then average a pound a week in the second and third trimesters. For the most part, eat healthfully. You can still have your snacks of course such as ice cream but don't over do it.

Also, exercise regularly. You told me that you are a cheerleader, which is perfect. Just don't be the flyer or do any flip-flops. I know that during my pregnancy, I loved yoga. It is very relaxing, so if you start to feel uncomfortable with cheerleading than try something like that.

And, oh yes, don't take any medications without consulting with me first." Dr. Addison ripped of the sheet of paper she had been writing on and handed it over to Brooke. "Cathy in the front will schedule you for your next appointment. Oh, and don't be afraid to call me with any questions you have. I know that this is a very confusing time."

Brooke finally smiled. Dr. Addison made her feel very comfortable in such an uncomfortable situation. "Thank you." Brooke added before she headed towards the bathroom, all that prodding made her need to go.

Lucas stayed behind; he needed to ask a few questions himself. Dr. Addison looked at him expectantly. "Um, I was just wondering if there was anything that I could do- you know, to take some pressure off of Brooke."

"There are many things you can do. The most important thing you can do is to make sure that Brooke never feels too stressed. Stress can be harmful to both Brooke and the baby. Basically though you should just be involved. Come with her to her preconception and prenatal visits. You can also watch videotapes, listen to audiotapes, check out the Internet, or read books about pregnancy, childbirth, and being a parent to help you both understand everything that is going on. Talk Brooke about what you both want for the baby. Don't let major decisions be held off until the last minute. Decide where the baby will sleep, and make that part of your home colorful and welcoming for the baby. Go shopping for baby things. Look together at your finances. Physically, you can help Brooke stay healthy during pregnancy. Help her eat healthy foods, exercise, and stay away from alcohol. Stay away from alcohol yourself. Any of these things will greatly help Brooke."

Lucas frowned, he could do most of that, he just wasn't sure about the "major decisions" part. Talking about where the baby was going to sleep? They weren't going to live together once the baby came were they?

"Lucas, I know that this can be very hard, especially since you and Brooke are so young, and even more so because you two aren't together. But I can tell by watching you both that you are willing to work together, and that is a very good sign. Don't worry, just talk things through."

"You make that sound so easy." Lucas muttered. He didn't even want to think about all the conversations he and Brooke were going to have to have.

"Lucas- you care about Brooke a lot don't you?" Dr. Addison's face was serious now, as if stating a fact instead of asking a question.

"If you only knew how much." Lucas responded, surprising himself.

"Then that's all that matters."

* * *

A/N Please review!!!! I really want to know what you thought of it! 


	9. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are amazing! Please leave more!

Snowbabie: I'm hoping so to:o) I'm glad you like the story!

Dayamiracle: I'm going as fast as I can:o)

Hera Agathon: I was a little confused with all those definitions too! I had to do some research! I 'm glad you liked it though! Zag1234esz: Your review was amazing! Thank you so much! Dan and Karen are definitely going to be in the story!

Typokween: Thanks! I love me some Brucas fluff too! Hopefully we will get some of that soon…

Jeytonbrucasnaley: Glad you liked the cameo! I didn't plan on putting it in there, it just came to me! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! I worked really hard on it! Oh, and Lucas and Brooke will be having some heart-to-hearts soon! P.S. Thanks for the great song suggestion- it really does fit!

PaulineJ: I love Addison too! She is also my favorite. Thanks for complimenting my writing! Lol, it makes me smile! Glad I managed to hook someone:o)

Eemah: You are too sweet! Thanks so much for the awesome comments! It's reviewers like you who keep me going! P.S. I wish I could write a book! Maybe one day… Prettygirl33: Thanks! Hope you like this update! Don't worry, this is a Brucas!

Chad'sheart13: I can't tell you when they get together! That would be a spoiler! I can tell you that they are going to get very close very soon thought! ;o) Thanks for the review!

B.Davis: Thanks! I was worried about writing all the hospital stuff! Glad to know I didn't disappoint! This chapter didn't have any fluff, but there will be some soon! Promise! Oh, and I know what you are talking about- I wish season four was like this too! I miss my Brucas:o( Photobooth romance: Don't worry, Lucas is definitely going to prove to Brooke that he loves her, he just has to realize it first! And Brooke is going to have to learn to trust Lucas, she is going to have a lot of growing and forgiving to do. But don't worry, there isn't going to be some crazy Peyton-Brooke-Lucas love triangle again (Cough Cough Season four).

Dolcegrazia: Love that you love it! I'll see what I can do about the lengths, I know it sucks when I post short ones! Addison never had a baby, I just added that for the story.

Thanks to all the other reviewers for all of the other chapters and all the silent readers! I want to hear what you think too!

XXXX

"How did it go?" Karen smiled as Brooke and Lucas walked into the kitchen.

"Everything looks good." Brooke copied her smile, and began digging through her purse.

"Here is a picture." Brooke handed the sonogram to Karen. "I thought maybe we could start saving things up for the scrapbook."

Karen nodded and began walking into the living room. "It's never too early to start. Speaking of the scrapbook- I got something for you."

Karen grabbed a bag that was placed on the coffee table and handed it to Brooke.

Brooke had an idea what was in the bag, but Lucas curiously watched over Brooke's shoulder as she pulled the item out of the bag.

"Oh Karen…it's so beautiful!" Brooke whispered as she ran her hand over the scrapbook that she held in her hands. It was a light yellow and felt like velvet under Brooke's fingertips. Written in script all across the cover in gold were the lyrics to "I Hope You Dance."

"Thank you so much!" Brooke finally shook herself from her state of awe and wrapped Karen in a hug.

"It's no problem!" She said as she swept Brooke's hair out of her face. "Dinner is going to be ready in an hour so you two can start on some homework."

Brooke frowned, she had forgotten about that. Sighing she sat down on the couch. "Maybe you should call Haley? I know she will want to see the sonogram." Lucas finally spoke up.

The car ride home had been silent; neither knew what to say to the other. Lucas knew that he and Brooke had important things to talk about, but the day had been draining and he didn't want Brooke to be stressed.

"Okay, I guess I will." She reached for her phone, but before she could even pick it up it began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Brooke. It's Sherry." The shrill tone was so loud that even Lucas could hear.

"Mom?" Brooke swallowed, what could she possibly want?

"Yes it's your mother. Honestly Brooke, I don't have time for this."

"You called me." Brooke bit back. It was going to be another one of those conversations.

"Your father and I got back from our trip early and what do you know? On the way home, we saw you walking out of the women's doctor's office."

Brooke could not breathe. Her parents never noticed her when she was in the room with them, how did they manage to see her, of all the times, at the doctor's office.

"Are you sick. Because if you are, don't come home. I am getting a face lift tomorrow and if I am even the slightest bit congested Dr. Ollen won't operate."

Brooke didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to tell her now? She had wanted to tell her in person, but now she was on the spot…

"Brooke, I said that I don't have time for this."

Brooke could practically hear her mother's large diamond ring hitting the counter as the tapped her fingers impatiently.

"I'm coming over there right now." Brooke hung up before her mother could protest. She needed to do this in person.

"Lucas, can you?" Lucas, who had heard the whole conversation, already had his keys in his hand. Brooke reminded herself to take her car to Lucas'. She was starting to feel a little to dependant on him.

XXXXXXX

"Mom?" Brooke called out as she and Lucas stepped into the large, empty house.

"In the living room." She heard her father call out. Great. He was home.

Brooke took her time walking to the living room; she knew that her parents were going to be upset.

"Oh, good, you look fine. I was worried that you were sick. Who's this?" Brooke's mother eyed up Lucas, smiling in approval. Brooke wanted to puke.

"There's um, something that I need to tell you." Brooke choked on the words as they exited her mouth.

"Can you make it quick? I don't you that I don't have time, your father and I have reservations-"

"I'm pregnant." Brooke shouted out before she could control herself.

Suddenly, it felt like the whole house had frozen over. Sherry's eyes widened and Brooke's father looked up from his paper, his eyes boring into Brooke.

"You little slut." Sherry spit out before taking a sip of her drink and continuing. "I knew this was going to happen Brooke. Didn't I tell you Jacob? I told you that your daughter would open her legs for anyone."

Brooke's mouth dropped open and her eyes immediately filled with tears. She felt like she had just been stabbed in the stomach. She knew that her mother would not take it well, but she never expected this.

Lucas could not believe what he was hearing. He could not believe that Brooke's own mother was talking to her like this. He protectively wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist and she thankfully leaned into him, not sure that she could stand up alone.

"Mom, I'm sorry-" Brooke tried to figure out what to say.

"Well you should be. Sleeping around all the time. You think I don't know Brooke. I know that you are the town bicycle. Nothing is going to change that."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Don't talk to her like that." Lucas' voice came out loud and Sherry and Jacob looked at him surprised.

"Brooke is an amazing girl, she just made a mistake. She is not a slut. I can't believe that you could say that to your own daughter."

Sherry threw her head back and laughed. "Who are you to tell me about parenting. When you have kids, come back and let me know how you feel. Especially if you get a whore for a daughter."

"I am a father. And I am praying that my baby is just like Brooke: strong, loyal, beautiful, funny, independent, unique." He looked straight at Sherry as he spoke, trying to make it clear that she herself was nothing like Brooke.

Lucas quickly glanced at Jacob to see how he was taking everything but he was already back to reading his paper. As if this was just another conversation.

"So you are the father. Are you sure about that? If I were you I would get that checked. Actually, that doesn't matter because first thing tomorrow morning you are getting an abortion." As she looked to Brooke, Sherry said the words as if she were talking about having a picnic.

"No I'm not mom." Brooke finally found her voice and straightened up in Lucas' arms. Her mother's suggestion of an abortion was something that she had expected. She had prepared herself to fight this battle. She just hadn't expected everything else that her mother had been saying.

"Excuse me? You are getting an abortion. Brooke- you are too immature to have a child. You would ruin a baby. Plus, if you ever want to get a good husband you can't have all this," she motioned to Lucas and then to Brooke's stomach, "extra baggage."

"No mom, I am not going to get an abortion." Brooke said it again, trying to make her voice as strong as Lucas' had been moments earlier, but she was having trouble."

"Brooke Davis. I am not going to have everyone in town talking about me and my slutty, knocked-up daughter."

"Stop talking to her like that!" Lucas yelled, his voice the loudest it had been yet.

Finally Jacob looked up, "Do not speak to my wife that way under my own roof young man." Lucas took a deep breath to calm himself, but didn't look at Brooke's father.

"I am not getting an abortion." Brooke repeated. She had no clue what else to say. Nothing was happening the way she had planned.

"If you don't get an abortion, you are out of this house young lady. I will not be associated with you." Sherry spoke the words as if she didn't care either way.

"Mom-" Brooke protested, this was all going way too far. Sure, her parents never paid attention to her, but she still loved them. How could they just kick her out?

"No Brooke, there is no discussion. Now come on, be rational. This will all be over tomorrow." Sherry stood up and walked over to the mini-bar and began making herself another drink.

Brooke didn't care that tears were spilling down her face. Her own mother was going to disown her.

"Brooke, you know that I only want what is best for you." Sherry was now in front of Brooke, and as she wiped a tear from Brooke's cheek, Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him.

Brooke felt so weak and she couldn't speak. As her mother looked at her, she just nodded.

Lucas' eyes widened, "Brooke!" He whispered. How could she just change her mind like that? He knew that it had to be awful to hear her own mother saying those things to her, he knew because his father was Dan Scott, but still. She was going to get an abortion.

As if to silence his thoughts, Brooke laced her fingers with Lucas' hand, which was still resting on her stomach.

"Go to your party mom. I'll be out by the time you get back." This time her voice was crystal clear.

Once again, Sherry laughed. "Fine. Do what you want, but don't come complaining to me when you have eight kids and are living in a trailer park." She set her glass down on the table, "Jacob, let's go." As if trained like a dog, Jacob immediately set down his paper began to follow his wife, who had already walked past Brooke without a second glance.

Jacob, however, stopped and placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "You know your mother, she can't help herself." Lucas noticed that his tone was sad but sincere. "You can keep your car, and, as long as you don't tell your mother, I will have a private credit card opened for you." He smiled slightly and kissed Brooke on the forehead. Jacob looked to Lucas, who was shocked at the entire exchange. He had been under the impression that Jacob didn't care what happened to Brooke.

"You take care of my girl," he paused and let his smile grow larger before continuing, "and my grand-child."

Before either teenager could respond, Sherry called out for Jacob.

"I'm proud of you Brooke, even though you have made mistakes. You own up to them, and that is what matters." Jacob added before he walked out, leaving the room in silence.

Brooke was so shocked, she couldn't move. That was the most her father had ever said to her as far as she could remember.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Lucas whispered. He really was.

Realizing that she was still wrapped in Lucas' arms, Brooke freed herself from his grasp, "Let's just get my stuff."

XXXXX

An hour later, Brooke and Lucas had managed to pack up all of her stuff.

Brooke stood still, looking around her empty room. She couldn't believe her life. Nothing was like it should be. She should be at a party somewhere, dancing with a hot guy. She shouldn't be pregnant, alone, and homeless.

"You ready?" Lucas walked into the empty room. He once again felt the urge to hold her in his arms, to protect her from all of this. However, after she had shrugged out of his arms earlier, he wasn't sure if that was the right idea.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and turned around, not wanting to look at the room any longer.

"Okay, let's go home."

Brooke looked at Lucas as he said the words.

"What?" Was he implying that she was going to live with him? She couldn't do that. That would be too much wouldn't it?

"Let's go home." He repeated, sounding surer of himself this time.

Brooke just nodded; she was too tired to argue with Lucas. Home? What was home? Had she ever truly had a home? Sure, she had a house, but that wasn't the same thing.

She had once heard someone say, "Home is where the heart is."

Looking at Lucas, the guy who had broken her heart, but also the guy who had just so fiercely protected her, she nodded.

If the saying was true, and home really is where the heart is, it was only fitting that she allowed Lucas, the boy who had her heart, to take her hand and lead her home.

XXXXX

a/n: Well? How was it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Next up: Brooke and Lucas have some things to talk about…


	10. What If

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and I don't own the songs that are used and I don't own the quotes from Grey's Anatomy.

Notes: REVIEWS WERE AMAZING!!!!! I AM SOO HAPPY!!! Thank y'all so much! It really means a lot to me to know what you are thinking!

**CfozluvsCMM23:** Thank you! **GiGiHealys:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!  
Eemah: I am so glad to hear that you think the story keeps getting better and better! That makes me feel so good as a writer! Don't worry, this story is definitely going to keep going for a while! **Nicole:** Thank you! Thanks for taking the time to review! **SophiaVal3ntine:** Your review made me laugh…I agree, there are so many words I can put at the end of that sentence:o) I'm proud of Brooke too! I am excited about exploring her strengths as well as her weaknesses. And yes, I think she is beginning to build a "home." ;o)  
**Daymiracle:** Glad you like the father! We will be seeing more of him! And yes, of course Brooke was going home with Lucas, but it's not quite as simple as that…. You might want to kill me after this chapter…**Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha:** Thanks! **Leyton2006:** Hope this update is soon enough:o) Yeah, I would never make Brooke get an abortion! Glad you like the parent scene- I was worried about how that came out!**Victoria:** Fulfilling your request :o) **Jennie:** Thank you so so much! Your review was so amazing! I love hearing what you think! It makes me so happy to know that you like this story so much because it means a lot to me! Brooke and Lucas are going to find each other soon…just not too soon. I want them to be able to work out their feelings independently. Although, I can't stand them broken up either :o(  
**PaulineJ:** Thanks! It's great to hear that you got chills reading it! That means that my writing is strong enough to affect someone! Glad you liked the part where Lucas talked about his child being like Brooke – I couldn't resist throwing that in! Hope you like this chapter just as much! **Alpal206:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much and I'm glad you discovered it too:o) I loved making Lucas defend Brooke, I think that is something he would really do. **B. Davis:** Thanks! Sorry it was short though! This one is longer thought! Enjoy! **Dolcegrazia:** Thanks!**Catcat51092:** Thank you! **Onetreefan:** Since you cannot wait, here is the next chapter:o) Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the baby names!**Goober396:** Brooke's dad surprised me to! Lol, I didn't plan on writing him that way, it just came to me! But I'm glad everyone liked him! Brucas does belong together, and don't worry, they will get there. **Jeytonbrucasnaley:** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm glad you commented on the last line, I was hoping some one would! I love it when people tell me there favorite lines! PS- I'm not a fan of Brooke's mom either! **Nemo123489:** Thanks! **TypoKween:** Thank you! I'm not one for cliché's either. Love hearing your thoughts! Thanks for taking the time to tell me! **Brucasforever:** I'm glad that you liked how I wrote the parents. I thought about how I was going to do that for a long time! And deep down, I think they care too. **Tricia:** That means a lot to me! Thanks! **Chad'sheart13:** Thank you!!!

Once again, thank you for taking the time to review. It means more than you know! Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

_At the end of the day, there are some things you just can't help but talk about. Some things we just don't want to hear and some things we say because we can't be silent any longer. Some things are more than what you say, they're what you do. Some things you say because there's no other choice. Some things you keep to yourself. And not too often, but every now and then, some things simply speak for themselves._

"Hey! Your dinner is cold! Where have you two been?" Karen stood up from the table where she had been reading a book.

"I tried to call your cell, but you wouldn't answer." Karen looked to Lucas, a little upset that he had made her worry.

"Sorry Mom. We went over to Brooke's house…" At this moment, Brooke came in from behind Lucas carrying a trash bag full of clothes.

"I told my parents." She said, before feeling the tears well up behind her eyes again.

Karen could tell from the look on Lucas' face and the tone of Brooke's voice that the confrontation had not gone well.

"Oh Brooke, I am so sorry." Karen quickly pushed passed Lucas and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay." Karen said in a quiet but confident voice.

"No!" Brooke's voice exploded as the tears fell more quickly down her cheeks. "Nothing is going to be okay anymore! How could anything be okay! I'm pregnant, I'm seventeen, my mom thinks I'm a slut, I'm homeless, and the father of my baby cheated on me with my best friend! Nothing is okay!" Brooke sobbed as Karen gently rubbed her back.

"Shhhh. Calm down hunny. Slow down." Karen tried to calm her, but Brooke seemed to have gone over the edge. She was crying so hard that she was shaking. She hated this. She hated that she had no control over anything in her life.

Lucas stood still; he had no clue what to do. He felt awkward standing there, watching Brooke cry, but there was nothing that he could think of to do.

He rubbed his shoulder subconsciously; lifting all of Brooke's boxes had really made it sore. However, he wouldn't let himself think about his own pain. Not when he had thrust so much of it on others.

Karen slowly walked Brooke over to the couch and sat her down. "I am going to get you some food okay? You need to eat something." Brooke tried to smile at Karen as she wiped her salty cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket, but smiling wasn't something that came easy to her anymore.

Lucas was still in the kitchen when Karen walked back in.

"What happened at Brooke's house?" She asked in a whisper, not wanting to upset Brooke.

Karen listened to Lucas' retelling of the earlier events as she made a plate for Brooke. She couldn't believe that a mother could say those things to her daughter. Of course, she had been so mad, so disappointed when Lucas had told her, but she would never have said anything like that to her own son.

"So is Brooke going to stay here?" Lucas questioned. He wanted her to, but this wasn't just his house.

"I don't know Lucas. Brooke moving in is not a small thing. It is very serious. This whole situation is very serious. Of course, I am not going to put her out on the street, but there are going to be some very serious rules that cannot be broken. No drinking, no parties, you must go to school and get decent grades, you and Brooke will both have to get jobs. I can give Brooke a job at the café with Haley, but you will have to find one somewhere. You two need to start saving for this baby."

Lucas nodded, her rules where better than he had expected.

As if she were reading his mind, Karen continued, "There are going to be more rules added as things get settled, but I don't want to overwhelm the two of you. You have to understand Lucas that yes, this pregnancy is going to be stressful for Brooke, but you also need to take care of yourself."

Karen looked to Lucas' arm, which he was still unknowingly rubbing. "Hiding your pain from Brooke, physically or emotionally, is not going to make hers go away. You can't hide anything from her anymore."

Lucas nodded and took the plate that Karen had just made for Brooke. "I'll bring this to her. I think we have some things to talk about."

Karen nodded but stopped him, "Take this," she handed him another plate of food, "you need to eat to."

He took the plate without protest and started for the living room. "Oh, and Lucas?"

He stopped once again, a little annoyed because he was anxious to get to Brooke. "Remember, don't hide your pain. I think what Brooke needs right now is to know that she isn't the only one who is hurting, and that she isn't alone in her pain. You need to heal each other."

* * *

"Your mom can really cook well." Brooke spoke up over the low buzz of the TV. Neither had been watching; it was just something to make the silence less awkward.

"Yeah she can." Lucas agreed, trying to figure out how to start the conversation that he knew they needed to have.

"Brooke. I think that there are a lot of things that we need to talk about." He finally said as he put down his fork.

Brooke felt her heart start to beat faster. She knew that this was coming, and she also knew that Lucas was right- they needed to talk.

"I know." She said in a voice unfamiliar to him.

"I want you to live here." He stated clearly, as if it had already been decided.

"No." She said almost automatically.

"Brooke-"

"No, Lucas. This isn't a discussion. I stayed her because my parents were out of town-"

"And now they kicked you out of the house!" He interrupted, a little aggravated that Brooke was not willing to move in.

"Luke, I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I just can't put myself in this kind of situation."

Lucas felt himself losing the battle, and got a little panicked. He had to get her to stay. He had to make her understand that he wanted her to stay.

"What situation Brooke!" He was getting anxious and that was causing his voice to rise.

"The kind of situation where I'm living with the father of my baby, who isn't even my boyfriend, and his mother! It's the kind of situation where the first guy that I have ever loved is living in the same house as me but doesn't love me back. Lucas, I can't just walk around and see you everyday. I will never be able to heal that way. Don't you understand? Every second that I spend with you is like pushing the knife deeper into the wound." Brooke finished, surprised that she wasn't yet crying.

Lucas looked at her, knowing that every second that he didn't say anything he was losing her. He wanted to say the same things that he had been saying; the words "it's going to be okay" and "I'm sorry" kept popping into his head. However, he remembered what Karen had told him, and he decided that she was right.

"Brooke- I'm hurting too okay? It kills me inside when I see you cry, but it also kills me to even look in the mirror. I hate the guy that I became. I've always hated the guy who cheated on his girlfriend. I can't believe that I am that guy. It hurts to know that my first child is going to be born to such a broken relationship. It hurts me that you can't trust me Brooke! I'm sorry that I didn't realize this before, but god Brooke, I love you. I really love you. But that is what hurts the most. You will never believe that."

Brooke was shocked. Lucas was shocked. Neither could believe what they had just said to each other. In a twisted way, they had just had their first "I love you's."

"I…" Brooke tired to say something, anything that would make this moment pass. It was hurting her too much. She wanted to believe Lucas. But like he had said, she couldn't. He had just cheated on her with her best friend. That was not love. However, there was a look in his eyes when he had said all of those things that made her wonder if he had ever looked at another girl that way.

"I'm falling more in love with you everyday Brooke. I'm not going to lie to you, I did have feelings for Peyton, strong feelings. But they weren't anything compared to what I felt when you kissed me earlier. I can't explain it. I know that I screwed up Brooke, but please, if you just give me-"

"That's not fair Lucas. You can't just say that to me, after everything you have done. This is just about the baby. That's the only reason that you feel all of these things…" Brooke cried, not letting herself believe Lucas. Lucas closed his eyes as he tried to think of what to say. Honestly, he had questioned if that was the reason. But the more he thought about, the more he knew that it wasn't. When he had thought Brooke was going to get an abortion, he was upset. But he still wanted to feel her in his arms. He still wanted to love her.

"Brooke, it's not because of the baby. I mean, of course the baby is a part of it. But it's a part that only makes me admire you more. You are so strong. You were handling this when I was too stupid to be there. Brooke, if you just let me have one more chance than I promise you-"

"I can't." She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

This left them in a horrible silence once again. The soft lull of the TV, which was set on MTV, could now be heard as Lucas and Brooke locked eyes.

_What if there was no life,_

"It's not because of the baby." The words echoed in her head. Was he telling the truth? Or was he just trying to do the right thing?

_Nothing wrong, nothing right.  
_

Lucas looked into her teary eyes. What else could he say to her? What was the right thing to say?

_What if there was no time?  
And no reason or rhyme?_

She loved him, Brooke was sure of that. But just because she loved him didn't mean that they were meant to be together. Some things just aren't meant to be.

_What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side?  
That you don't want me there in your life._

Lucas was still racking his brain for something, anything to say. Nothing would come.

_What if I got it wrong?  
And no poem or song,  
Could put right what I got wrong,  
Or make you feel I belong  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life. _

What if there really was nothing he could do? What if he had hurt Brooke too bad to mend her scars? What if they couldn't heal each other?_  
_  
_Every step that you take  
Could be your biggest mistake  
It could bend or it could break  
But that's the risk that you take  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there in your life.  
That you don't want me there by your side.  
_

Brooke wasn't really thinking anymore. She was just listening to the music, hoping that it could take her away from where she was. It wasn't working. How could it? The guy that she loved was telling her that he loved her. It was her fairytale.

_Oooooh, that's right,  
Lets take a breath, jump over the side.  
Oooooh, that's right,  
How can you know it when you don't even try?  
Oooooh, that's right_

Finally, as the song ended, Brooke spoke. "You know how when you were a little kid and you believed in fairy tales, that fantasy of what your life would be, white dress, prince charming who would carry you away to a castle on a hill?" Brooke paused and let a tiny smile come across her face.

"You would lie in bed at night and close your eyes and you had complete and utter faith. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Prince Charming, they were so close you could taste them…" As quickly as the smile had formed, Lucas watched it disappear.

"But eventually you grow up, one day you open your eyes and the fairy tale disappears. Most people turn to the things and people they can trust. I turned to you Lucas. I believed in you. I thought that you were my Prince Charming, coming to save me from the girl that I had become. You didn't save me Lucas, so I stopped believing." At that exact moment, with those few words, Lucas experienced the pain that Brooke was feeling. The feeling that you aren't good enough. The feeling that your own past is too much to forgive.

Brooke wiped a few tears from her face, and then put her hand on Lucas'. "But the thing is… it's hard to let go of that fairy tale entirely because almost everyone has that smallest bit of hope, of faith, that one day they will open their eyes and it will come true."

Brooke didn't know exactly what she was saying. She didn't know exactly what her words meant, she just knew that's how she was feeling.

Lucas searched Brooke's face for a sign, for something that could tell him how she was feeling.

"What does this mean for-"

"It means that I even though I want to, even though I want to reach for that fairytale again, and even though I will always have that tiny ounce of hope, I don't know if I can do this. Because if I lose it, if I lose my fairytale again…I just, I don't think I could handle that."

Lucas squeezed her hand, making sure that she was real. "Brooke. I can't promise you that everything is going to be perfect. I can't promise you that I'm never going to make a mistake again. What I can promise you is this: I will never put myself before you again. When I was with Peyton, I wasn't thinking about you, or even her. I was only thinking about what I wanted. It didn't matter to me then that I was ruining a friendship, it didn't matter that I was hurting you. I mean, it mattered, just not as much as it should have. I am so sorry for that Brooke, you have to have faith in that. But for this to work again, you are going to have to be willing to try."

"But what if-"

"See. You can't say 'what if.' You have to believe that knowing is better than wondering, that waking is better than sleeping, and even the biggest failure, even the worst, beats the hell out of never trying. The fairy tale may be slightly different than you dreamed. The castle, well, it may not be a castle. The Prince isn't quite as perfect as you thought. But it's not so important happy ever after, just that it's happy right now."

Brooke shook her head, this was all too much. Standing up, she looked away from him. She couldn't say the things that she needed to say while she was looking at him.

"Lucas, I can't. I can't live with you. I can't be with you. I can't trust you. I can't let myself love you anymore." Brooke was sure that if she cried anymore she would set some sort of record, but she couldn't help it.

"I just…I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much."

"Brooke please! I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry! Compared to how I feel about you, Peyton meant nothing." He was begging, and he knew it, but there was nothing else he could see to do. "Brooke, everything was fine at the doctor's! We were there together, getting through everything. We can work this out. I know we can!"

Brooke listened as he talked, still not looking at him. She thought it was funny how his words wanted to make her yell and cry at the same time. How could his words be exactly what she wanted to hear but at the same time rip into her heart?

Brooke could feel her emotional wall start to build up again, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Everything was not okay at the doctor's office! Nothing has been okay since you cheated on me with my best friend!" Brooke yelled, wondering how many times in her lifetime she would have to say those words.

"Oh, and Peyton's means nothing to you compared to me? That's just it Lucas! I do believe you when you say that, but there is the problem. You cheated on me over _nothing_. You destroyed our relationship over _nothing_. I cry for hours every day over _nothing_. I honestly don't know what hurts most- the fact that you cheated on me or the fact that you did it with someone who supposedly means nothing to you. It's like you don't even care. You weren't even torn. So forgive me if I don't feel sorry for you now that you are left with _nothing_." Brooke was looking at him now, staring straight into his eyes. She wanted to find the right words to hurt him. To make him feel how she was feeling. He was not going to get her heart again. He couldn't.

Lucas sat still trying to hold back his own tears. He was hurting so bad, and it was his own fault. He had lost her. It was over. He sat frozen as Brooke grabbed her jacket and her keys, and then stepped out the front door.

* * *

"Lucas…" Karen stepped into the living room thirty minutes later to find Lucas still staring at the door.

"Can I just be alone? Please?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the door, as his mom sat down beside him.

"Sure. But Lucas, she will come around." Karen added before stepping into her own room.

MTV was still buzzing in the background, but Lucas didn't care. He still had too much to think about.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

The rain was hitting against the windows outside and Lucas wondered where Brooke had gone. Was she safe? Did she regret anything that she had said? Closing his eyes, he tried with all of his power to beat back the tears. "Don't cry." He kept saying to himself. The stereotypical words, "boys don't cry" were running through his head. Pressing his fingers to his temples, he tried to soothe his headache. The physical pain of his head and his arm he could deal with, the pain of losing Brooke and his baby…He wasn't sure. There was so much that he wanted to tell her, so much that he needed to tell her. He couldn't have lost her.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Finally, Lucas stood up. Even if Brooke was mad at him, he couldn't let her sleep out on the streets. Picking up his cell phone, he decided that he should get Haley and Nathan to help him find her. He dialed Haley's number quickly as he put on his jacket.

"Haley? I need your-"

"She's here Lucas." Haley's voice was very soft, but it had a tone of sadness to it.

"Okay, I'm coming over."

"No Luke. Stay home. I don't think you need to be here right now." Her voice was still soft, but it was firm.

"Haley-"

"Lucas, no." She said again, although this time her voice was harsh. "You had no right to tell Brooke all of those things…not so soon after Peyton. You were teasing her heart Lucas, you can't do that."

"Everything I said to her I meant Haley."

"Maybe. But you don't have the right to just spring all of that on her."

"She was shutting me out! I had to do something!" He was yelling now, angry that Haley wasn't helping him.

"She can do whatever she likes right now! If that means keeping emotional distance from you right now than so be it. You broke her heart Lucas, seeing her tonight…I never knew it was so broken. So if she needs a little space, give it to her. She is trying to figure out a way to put back all the pieces of her heart. How she does that is none of your business."

"But I want to be one of those pieces."

"That's not your choice. Night Lucas."

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken _

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Lucas dropped the phone on the couch and followed in suit by sinking back into the couch cushions. Haley was right – it wasn't fair for him to have said all of those things to Brooke. He was just so confused. Peyton…Brooke…Neither…Was he scared of being alone? Was that why he suddenly thought he loved Brooke? Did he love Brooke? All of these questions clouded his head as the song faded away and Lucas was left in complete silence. He was left in the nothingness that he had created himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry Haley to come over like this and cause a fight between you and Lucas…" Brooke was sobbing into her tissues as Haley patted her back a little awkwardly. The first time Haley had even talked to Brooke was this year and now she knew more of her secrets than probably anyone else besides Peyton. But even Peyton didn't know about all of this…

"It's okay Brooke. You aren't causing any problems. I promise. I am here for you…and so is Nathan…and, well, Peyton is too."

Brooke's head shot up at this. "Peyton knows?"

"No, she doesn't know. But I talked to her today after school and she is really upset. She just wants her best-friend back. She is so sorry for everything that happened." Haley felt bad for Brooke, but she also felt bad for Peyton. After all, people make mistakes.

"I know Haley…I just…I don't know how to even talk to her anymore. It's like we are strangers…everything that I thought I knew about her was a lie." Brooke sobbed some more. It was nice to be able to cry and not worry about how pathetic you look in front of a guy.

"Brooke, she is still the same person. A mistake doesn't change who you are. It's the same for Lucas…" Haley added, not sure if it was the right choice.

"So what?" Brooke threw her hands up in the air, "You want me to jump Lucas and have a sleepover with Peyton?"

Haley put her hands up in defense, "That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that a mistake is a mistake. It's an error in action or judgment caused by poor reasoning or carelessness. Unless you want it to, but I know that Lucas and Peyton don't want to be the people that hurt you."

Brooke laughed loudly as Haley said this, "You really are tutor-girl aren't you?"

Haley joined Brooke in her laughter after she realized she had just quoted the definition of 'mistake,' "Yeah, I guess I am, but you love me for it!"

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "We all know Nathan does." She smirked as Haley's face turned bright red.

"There is the Brooke Davis I know!" Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke giggled.

"So…you want to order some Chinese food or something?" Haley stood and reached for the phone. She had been about to go and eat with Nathan when Brooke had shown up, sopping wet, at her door.

Brooke nodded, she had just eaten, but she was already getting hungry. "I think I'm supposed to be eating healthy, but…" She shrugged her shoulders and Haley shook her head.

"I think it will be okay. I'll order while you change out of those wet clothes. I don't think getting pneumonia is good for the baby."

Brooke thanked Haley and went to get some clothes. "Oh, and get enough for four!" She called over her shoulder.

Haley shot her a confused look but Brooke ignored her and began looking through Haley's clothes.

* * *

"Thanks!" Haley told the deliveryman before closing the door.

"So, why did you want enough for four?" Haley questioned as she set the food down on the floor in front of the TV. After Brooke had changed into some of Haley's clothes, and complained about them, they had started watching _Cinderella_. Brooke had found it shoved under some clothes in Haley's closet and insisted that they watch it.

Ignoring Haley's question, Brooke pointed at Cinderella, who was dancing with the Prince. "I blame Disney."

"What?"

"I blame Disney for my unrealistic expectations of love. I mean, you never see the Little Mermaid getting knocked up and Sleeping Beauty never got cheated on."

"Ariel and Sleeping Beauty are also cartoon characters…" Haley added as she mockingly felt Brooke's forehead.

"I guess that's true…can you pass me the sesame chicken?" She reached out for it but Haley held it away.

"Again, why so much food?"

Brooke frowned, "Well, for the baby of course, and I was thinking about inviting…Nathan!" She finished too loudly, proving that she was lying.

"Brooke, did you want to invite Peyton?" Haley asked seriously, placing the chicken in front of Brooke.

"I…I was thinking about it. But it's stupid right? I mean this is all just happening too fast and-" Brooke couldn't finish because Haley was already dialing Peyton's number.

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke tried to grab the phone away from her, but it was too late.

"Peyton? Hey…Oh, it's Haley. I was wondering if you want to come to my house for dinner. I know it's late but…Okay! See you in a few."

Brooke locked her jaw, "Didn't take much convincing, she is probably just looking to replace me."

"Or she is just as lonely as you." Haley looked at Brooke who was pouting, even though she knew Haley was right.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes before they heard the knock on the door.

"Okay, remember, don't let your guard go up. You know what happens when you-" Haley stopped talking when Brooke nodded.

Haley opened the door quickly, as if pulling of a band-aid. "Hey Haley! I brought some movies-" Peyton stopped talking as she caught the sight of Brooke.

"Brooke?" She wasn't sure what was going on.

Brooke wanted to cry again as Peyton stepped into the room. Peyton, her best friend. She missed her so much.

"Peyton…I'm sorry that I shut you out I was just hurting so bad and I know that you made a mistake but tutor-girl gave me the definition of mistakes and I know that you are sorry and I really need you right now-" Brooke pulled a shocked Peyton into her arms as all of her words jumbled together.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry! I really am! I just want my best-friend back and I will do anything-"

"It's okay Peyton. I forgive you. Can you forgive me for all of the things that-"

"Of course I can! You are my Brooke!" The girls hugged again and Haley smiled, she was glad that something good was happening for Brooke.

Awkwardly, she glanced at her watch. "So I think that I am just going to go hang out at Nathan's so you two can catch up." She grabbed her jacket and tried to leave but Brooke grabbed her arm.

"No way tutor-girl! You are staying here!" She smiled at Haley, showing her that just because Peyton was back it didn't mean that she was going to forget about her.

After Haley agreed to stay, Brooke turned back to Peyton. "So there are some things that you should know…"

* * *

"I don't think that I am ever going to eat again!" Haley mumbled as she placed her ice-cream bowl in the sink.

"Me neither…" Peyton added as she patted her stomach.

"Speak for yourselves, I'm going to be hungry again in another couple of hours." She groaned as she rested her head on Peyton's shoulder.

The girls had talked for hours. Brooke told Peyton everything and filled Haley in on the doctor's visit and her run in with her parents. Peyton and Brooke had cried some more, and Peyton had apologized over and over again for not being there for Brooke.

"Is anyone going to school tomorrow?" Haley questioned, knowing that she was going no matter what. She had a Calculus test.

"Have to. There is a game tomorrow and I have to cheer or the captain will go psycho." Peyton said as Brooke's jaw dropped.

"That's right P. Sawyer. Just because you are my friend again doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you!" She giggled as Peyton slapped her arm.

"Okay, well I suggest we get some sleep before school!" Haley pulled out some extra blankets for Peyton and Brooke.

Exhausted, the girls collapsed on their backs and Haley turned the lights off.

* * *

"Peyton?" Brooke whispered about twenty minutes later.

"Yeah?" She answered back immediately.

"Does it hurt you that Lucas said he loved me?" Brooke whispered, shifting on her side.

"Not really. I mean, I guess it might hurt a little that his feelings are gone so quickly, but I can't really blame him. I mean, my feelings aren't really there anymore either?"

"But how can your feelings for each other just go away so quickly?" This was the question that Brooke wanted answered more than anything.

Peyton was quiet for a second before grabbing Brooke's hand and giving it a squeeze, "Because we both realized that we love you more than we love each other."

Brooke smiled in the darkness. That was what she wanted to believe.

So now the question was, what if Lucas had been telling the truth when he had told her all of those things?

"Brooke?" Peyton interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the night when I came over and said I was returning a CD?"

Brooke nodded, but then remembered it was too dark to see anything. "Yeah."

"I wasn't borrowing a CD." The regret in Peyton's voice was obvious.

"I know."

"I think there is a reason that he picked you that night Brooke. I really believe that."

Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes and asked herself one question that seemed to sum up all of her questions about Lucas.

"What if?"

* * *

A/N: Phew! There it is! I know some of you want to kill me because Lucas and Brooke aren't together, but I don't think it's time yet. Soon, but not yet. They both need time to sort out there feelings! Please let me know what you think! 


	11. Keeping My Distance

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and I don't own the AFI song that is used.

Note: **Steff:** "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts and "What If" by Coldplay. I know it was a little sudden, but it was because I plan on revealing their whole conversation through flash backs, but I am glad that you agree that they need each other. I think so too! Their friendship will work out, but there will be some bumps along the way…**Jennie:** Don't die please:o) Here is the update! Thank you so much for the review! You really inspire me to write this faster and better! **Vicky**: There are some pieces of the Brooke/Peyton conversation in this chapter, per your request! This chapter doesn't show Peyton's full reaction to the pregnancy, but trust me, I will be exploring that. **Brucas141: **Thank you so much for taking the time to review!**Brucas3:** Thank you so much! You don't know how awesome that makes me feel! I love to hear that you can actually see this happening because that is what I shoot for when I write! It's great to hear what you think! Thanks for reviewing! **Jennie:** Thank you again and again and again! Your review means a lot to me! **Rosieposie934:** Brucas will definitely be together! That will not change! I'm glad you liked the Breyton! Some people don't! I personally love the relationship! **Loganlover86:** Thank you SO MUCH! I loveeee it when people tell me their favorite parts and lines of the chapters! I spent a lot of time to get that particular line just right and I'm so happy you commented on it. Thank you again for leaving a review! It means so much! **Alpal206:** Wow, I couldn't stop smiling when I read your review! I am glad that you are enjoying the story! **CfozluvsCMM23:** Thanks! **GiGiHealys:** Thank you! I know I keep saying that to everyone but I really mean it! That means a lot to me that you think it's a good Brucas. **Emmah:** I will try my best:o) Haha, I'm glad you like the Disney reference! It's so true though:o) **SophiaVal3ntine:** First off, LOVE the long review! It's so awesome that you took the time to tell me what you think! I'm glad that you like that I didn't make them get together right away. I was worried that some people would be upset. They definitely need to explore their feelings apart for a while. I also agree with everything you said about her forgiving him too soon. Oh, and there will be some more Karen/Brooke action – a lot more! **Dayamiracle:** I am officially promising that they will be together in the end. Well, maybe a little sooner than the end. ;o) **PaulineJ: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the "I love yous" – I wasn't sure if that's how I wanted to do it, but I'm glad it came out okay! Peyton rubs me the wrong way sometimes too, but Brooke needs her I think. But Haley is going to become a best friend to Brooke. I know the Breyton make-up came fast, but there will be flash blacks in upcoming chapters to show how they mended fences. Your review was amazing! Thanks for leaving it! I love reading you comments! **Goober396:** They definitely need time! And they will get it! I didn't want to write the fake "I forgive you's" either! Haley will be sticking around and so will Haley. Glad you like the friendships! Thanks for reviewing! **Catcat51092:**Haha, sorry! They will get together soon enough! Thanks for reviewing:o)

your right i want to kill you because they still arent together! but it's okay... that was a great chap! update soon! **Duckygirl:** Thanks for taking time to review! **Jennie:** WOW! Thank you SO MUCH! I know that my thank you's are getting repeatative but I really mean it! I'm impatient too, if that gives you any hints ;o) Again, I can't tell you how much I loved your review! It makes me feel so good to hear that! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **Nemo123490:** Thanks!! Hope this is soon enough. :o) **ZAQ!234esz:** Sorry you aren't liking the Breyton! But your 'Seyton' comment made me laugh :o) I think that they need each other, but there will be bumps along the way. Peyton is not totally forgiven. So glad you liked Karen's rules! They are defiantly late for reality. The Brooke/Haley friendship is going to be explored a lot more. And yes, Lucas is going to have a struggle to get Brooke to believe he won't hurt her again. I hope that you start to like the Peyton that I am writing. Don't get her confused with the 4th season Peyton! Lol. Thanks for the long review! I'm always in awe when people take time to tell me what they think! **Photobooth romance:** Sorry that it seemed fast to you. I will be going back to their conversation in flash backs so hopefully you see why I am writing their relationship the way I am. Oh, and don't be sorry! I appreciate your review! **Vicky:** Haha! That's sweet! Thank you so much! Oh, and glad you aren't going to kill me! **Dolcegrazia:** Thank you! I really struggle with getting the characters right so that means more than you know! **B. Davis:** Haha, I love you for reviewing! Glad you have forgiven me:o) Thank you so much for this review! I loved it! I wish they had more conversations like that on the show too…There are plenty more talks to come! **Leyton2006:** Thanks!! I'm glad they are friends again too! Brooke and Lucas will eventually work things out, don't worry! **JeytonbrucasNaley**: Your reviews always make me smile! Yay! No death threats! Lol. I am so glad that you like how Brooke didn't give into his speeches. I think that it is going to take a lot more than Lucas' words to win her back. I am so happy that you loved this chapter because I worked really hard on it! Especially the Brucas conversation. I'm also so glad that you like the "nothing" part of the conversation. I've had that planned out in my head for so long and I'm glad I got it right! Again, THANK YOU so much for reviewing! Love to hear your thoughts! **Onetreefan**: Thank you!!

Phew! I am amazed at all the reviews! Once again thank you all SO MUCH! If I missed you above, please let me know! Oh, and if you have time, check out my new holiday fic, "The Holiday." It is BL and NH. It is based off the upcoming movie "The Holiday" with Kate Winslet and Cameron Diaz! It's going to be short and fluffy so check it out! Don't worry about me ignoring this story though, because it is always at the top of my list!

XXXX

Brooke couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were running through her head. She turned her head to see if Peyton was still awake, but the blonde had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Brooke let her mind roam over their earlier conversation.

"_I'm pregnant." Brooke said, fully aware of the shock her words carried._

_Peyton's mouth dropped. "Oh, Brooke…" She put her arm around Brooke's shoulder and gave it a squeeze._

_Brooke was thankful that Peyton didn't ask if it was Lucas'. Peyton knew how Brooke felt about Lucas. Peyton knew Lucas was different for her. _

_This thought made Brooke frown. Peyton did know how she felt about Lucas and yet she still pursued him. Was she stupid for forgiving Peyton? Had she really forgiven her, or was she just lonely?_

_She momentarily pushed those thoughts out of her head as she told Peyton and Haley about the doctor's appointment. _

_XXXX_

"_Peyton, I think this was a mistake." Brooke said through her tears. "I don't think I can do this…forgive you."_

_Peyton struggled for the words to keep Brooke from pushing her away again. "Brooke? You want to know how sorry I am? How bad I feel? You were there for me for so many years. Making me laugh when I was crying. You're the best friend that I have. You laugh at my stupid jokes, put up with my worst moods, and always manage to see the best in me. Then I betrayed you. Brooke- I would give anything to take back what I did. You have to understand that. I know that I hurt you so bad. I am so sorry."_

_Brooke shook her head, "Were we really best friends? With friendship, it doesn't matter how long you've known each other, or how many fights you've gotten into. What matters is who said 'I'll be here for' and proved it. Peyton…you weren't there for me. I just…how can I trust you again?"_

_This conversation was starting to sound familiar to Brooke as she let the words flow._

_Peyton shook her head; she couldn't make Brooke believe her. "You just have to." It wasn't a long explanation. It was actually really short. It was simple. It was the truth._

"_Is it okay if it takes me awhile to let you all the way back in?"_

"_Of course Brooke! Take the time you need…I am just glad that you are talking to me!" Peyton smiled, squeezing Brooke's hand._

_Brooke let on a tiny smile, and squeezed Peyton's hand in return. Maybe they could work things out. Maybe their happiness wouldn't be so forced one day. _

_Only time could tell._

_XXXX_

"_So…what's going on with you and Lucas?" Peyton dared to ask after she and Brooke had finally patched things up the best they could for the time being after and hours of talking. _

"_Nothing." Brooke lied. _

"_Brooke-" Peyton and Haley started at the same time._

_Brooke threw up her hands. "Why can't you believe that maybe I am over him? Maybe I've moved on."_

"_Or maybe you are just a good liar." Haley stated, looking Brooke in the eyes._

_Brooke took deep breath, "What do you want me to do? I'm not strong enough to be around him." Brooke admitted the truth that she had been denying._

_She had been telling herself that she was so strong. That she could handle being around him. But she knew that was a lie. Every time she looked at him she felt a little weaker._

"_I'm just saying that yes, take your time. I think that you are smart not to get back into something so soon, but don't shut him out." _

"_What if I can't help it?"_

_XXXXX_

After thinking back on everything, Brooke decided that she really had forgiven Peyton. Sure, there was still a part of her that hurt bad, but it was healing. She needed her best friend right now.

After deciding this, Brooke finally closed her eyes, and let sleep come to her.

XXXX

"I can't believe that I am not going to fit into this in a few months." Brooke groaned and fingered her silky top as she walked to down the hallway with Haley and Peyton at her side.

A few people gave them weird looks, but that was to be expected. Everyone knew what Peyton had done, and everyone knew that Haley didn't usually hang out with the cheerleaders.

But today, none of the girls cared.

Brooke waved Peyton and Haley goodbye and made her way to her locker.

"Brooke." Lucas' voice entered her head.

Brooke closed her eyes. Why couldn't he understand that she just needed time?

When she didn't respond, Lucas stepped in front of her.

"Look, I know you need space, and I am going to give it to you. I just need to tell you one thing." Lucas finished, waiting to see if Brooke was going to listen. When she didn't move, he continued.

"Everything that I told you last night was true. I admit, when I said it, I wasn't sure. But I spent all last night sorting through my thoughts…and I know now that everything I said was true." Lucas finished, a sincere look on his face.

"You're right. I do need space." Brooke quickly spit out, slamming her locker door and walking away.

She didn't want to be mean to Lucas. She didn't want to shut him out. But he was making it so hard. He just kept pushing and pushing.

"Maybe that's why I have less trouble letting Peyton back in," Brooke thought to herself as she took a seat in her first period class, "she isn't pushing me."

Brooke decided that had to be the reason, she just needed to figure out if she could stand on her own.

XXXX

Lucas sat down at the picnic table feeling tired. What was making him push Brooke so hard? Why couldn't he just let her sort out her thoughts? It wasn't fair for him to push a relationship on her and he knew that. He just wanted to know when she was going to be ready – if she was ever going to be ready.

"Hey!" Lucas jumped as Haley took a seat next to him.

"Oh hey Hales." He said lightly, hoping that Brooke hadn't told her about his ambush at the lockers.

"I'm sorry for the way things worked out last night." She said, trying to get him to look into her eyes.

Lucas shrugged his good shoulder, but still wouldn't look at Haley.

"Lucas, she wants to be with you, I know it. You just have to let it be on her own terms; it has to be the right time."

"I know." Lucas said, a little forcefully.

Haley frowned, disappointed that Lucas couldn't understand Brooke. Maybe that's why he had cheated on her with Peyton. Maybe, contrary to his belief, it was actually easier to be with Peyton than it was with Brooke.

Lucas and Peyton were the same and they could understand each other. But Brooke and Lucas, they were completely different. He couldn't always understand her. He had taken the easy way out.

Standing up, Haley patted Lucas on the shoulder, ready to leave him with his thoughts. "She is coming around Luke, she forgave Peyton. She can forgive you too."

Haley walked away before she could see the shocked, hurt look on Lucas' face.

XXXX

"Yeah!" Brooke yelled as she thrust her pom-poms up in the air. The Ravens were winning their game by ten points after coming back from behind.

The gym was completely full with students and parents, and even just people from the town.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Peyton whispered in Brooke's ear, all the while looking straight out at the court.

Brooke responded, still smiling and barley even moving her lips, "Hopefully, or we are going to have some angry boys." After years of cheering together, Brooke and Peyton were the masters at having "cheer" conversations.

As Nathan shot a three-pointer, Brooke and Peyton dropped their conversation and began yelling again.

Brooke gaze scanned the gym, checking to see if Haley was there. She was, sitting behind Mouth's booth. After the game, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton had a yoga class. Brooke had signed them all up four weeks earlier. At first, they were mad that she hadn't asked them, but all the girls had come to love the class.

As her eyes left Haley, they fluttered to the Raven's bench. Lucas was watching the game intently. Brooke could see the sadness in his face though, and couldn't help but let her smile drop for a second.

They hadn't spoken to each other in a month if you didn't count their checkups. Brooke didn't considering that they didn't really talk there either.

Dr. Addison seemed to notice the tension and always kept conversation flowing.

Brooke had been meeting him at the doctor's appointments since she was now living with Haley. She knew that Peyton had been hurt by her choice, but Brooke knew that she didn't want to push their relationship too hard too fast.

Tearing her eyes away from him, Brooke forced herself to focus on the game.

The other team had come back again, and the Ravens were having a tough time keeping up.

"Lucas!" Whitey yelled loudly, his face red with frustration. Lucas' replacement was slowing down quickly and kept missing Nathan's signals.

Lucas jumped up, hoping that Whitey wasn't just yelling his name for kicks.

"Are you okay to place for these last ten minutes?"

Lucas nodded, although not entirely sure. He had been working with Nathan and he was getting his strength back.

However, his physical therapist suggested that he wait a little longer. But as Lucas looked out at the court, he knew that he needed this.

"Alright," Whitey clapped Lucas' back as he ran onto the court. The crowd erupted into cheers as Lucas took his place on the court.

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

The blood was already pumping hard through his body. This was what he had been waiting for. His glance caught Brooke's as he scanned the gym. He was angry with her. He couldn't help it. He kept trying to convince himself that he had no right to be mad with her, but he couldn't. She had forgiven Peyton and shut him out. Yeah, anger was something he felt.

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

_I promise to depart just promise one thing._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

He sunk a three-pointer and felt a tiny pinch in his arm. Forgetting it quickly he ran back for defense. He couldn't help it that every time he could he glanced over at her. He had stopped trying to talk to her. He had stopped trying to tell her how he felt. If she wanted to forget him, fine.

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

_I promised you my heart just promise to sing._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Nathan passed him the ball and he easily shot a two-pointer. Playing made him feel so alive.

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me._

_This is what I thought, so think me naive_

_I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

The other team called a time out and Lucas ran into the huddle, adrenaline rushing through him.

Whitey called out the play that they were going to run and Lucas unconsciously rubbed his shoulder. It had begun to feel sore, nothing that he couldn't handle though.

The buzzer signaled that it was time to play again. Lucas looked at the clock, only a minute left and they only had a four-point lead. Lucas started to take his place in the court when a member of the other team knocked into his shoulder hard.

The pain shot through him like he had been stabbed. He fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder, as Nathan came to his defense by shoving the guy to the ground.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

XXXX

"Lucas!" Brooke called out despite herself, dropping her pom-poms and running onto the court where a massive brawl was taking place.

Dropping down to his side, she gently lifted him up so he was sitting against her. "Are you okay? Is your arm okay?"

Lucas didn't answer, he was too shocked. What was she doing?

Brooke honestly didn't know what she was doing either. She just knew that this was what she needed to do and also, what she wanted to do.

Whitey soon came up to the pair, giving them a curious look as he called over the team doctor.

But Brooke didn't care. She didn't care that everyone was looking at them. She was done keeping her distance.

XXXX

A/N: Okay, it wasn't my favorite chapter, but it's a filler for things to come! Here is a teaser:

Brooke pressed her head into Lucas' chest, her tears falling onto his chest.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucas whispered, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'll do my thing, and you do yours. I'm not in this world to live up to your expectations and you're not in it to live up to mine. You are you and I am me. And if by chance we find each other, it will be beautiful." She whispered back, her heart breaking with every word.

Why was she lying to him? Why couldn't she just admit that she was ready?


	12. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Y'ALL ARE AMAZING! (Especially Jennie who reviewed three times for one chapter:o) ) Sorry I don't have personal comments this time, I just figured that y'all wanted this chapter quick! I will have them up next time, I promise! Once again THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter!

XXXXXX

Brooke shifted back and forth on her feet, trying to calm her nerves. She could still hear the crowd screaming and yelling in the gym. Despite Lucas' injury, the Raven's had gone on to win the game. Lucas had been rushed into the team doctor's office and hadn't been out since.

"Brooke?" Brooke jumped as Haley rounded the corner.

Putting a hand to her heart, Brooke tried to control her pulse. "You scared me!"

Ignoring Brooke, Haley continued, "What are you doing?" Haley questioned, even though she knew exactly why Brooke was standing outside the boy's locker room. She just wanted to make sure that Brooke knew what she was doing.

"Haley…" Brooke protested, it was going to be hard enough explaining her actions to Lucas.

"Don't 'Haley' me! Tell me why you are waiting here." Haley needed to know that Brooke wasn't going to back away from Lucas again after giving him that little bit of hope. Haley had spent the last month yo-yoing her time between Lucas and Brooke. She knew their heartache probably more than they did.

"I'm here to talk to Lucas okay?" Brooke was getting a little annoyed, but at the same time was glad for a break from the empty hall.

"Be careful." Haley warned, trying to not sound too motherly.

"I will." Brooke promised, offering her pinky.

The girls twisted their fingers around each other in a pinky promise and Haley told Brooke she would see her at home.

"Where is Peyton?" Brooke asked, before Haley could walk away.

"I think she went out to get some coffee." Haley furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember exactly what Peyton had told her.

"With Jake something or other?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "Are you serious! That is…" Brooke sorted through her words, trying to find the right ones. "Really great." She finally decided, really meaning it. She was happy for Peyton. Of course, there were still awkward moments between them, but Brooke was learning something that she had never known before. She was learning how to forgive.

"Yeah," Haley said, before once again before finally making her exit.

Once again, Brooke was left alone.

Tired, she leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. She could feel the adrenaline begin to slowly leave her body. She let herself smile as she began to relax.

Then she heard the door open. Even before she opened her eyes, she knew it was him. He had always had an effect on her , allowing her to sense him anywhere he was.

"Brooke?" He sounded surprised, but even he could hear the hope and underlying anger in his voice.

After what seemed like forever, Brooke let her eyes flutter open. She was suddenly very tired again.

"Hey." She managed, not meeting his gaze. "How is your arm?"

Lucas shook his head, so this was how it was going to be. She was going to make sure he wasn't dying, and then she was going to disappear again. "It's fine Brooke," he mumbled before heading for the doors. Music was still blaring in the gym. Brooke knew that it was the cheerleader's music because it wasn't rap. The sophomore and freshmen cheerleaders always had to stay after the game to help clean up all the decorations. Of course, Brooke never had because she had always been accepted as the head cheerleader. Even when she was a freshmen the senior girls had accepted her. But now, that hardly seemed to matter.

_**Staring right back in the face**_

_**A memory can't be erased**_

_**I know, because I tried**_

"Lucas, I'm sorry." Brooke knew that "I'm sorry" was so weak. She felt like she and Lucas kept having the same conversation over and over again. All the wanted was to end the cycle. Lucas turned around, only meaning to give Brooke one last glance before leaving. However, the look on her face made him want to die. He had seen that face before.

_XXX_

_Lucas had seen her sitting on his steps, but he hadn't looked carefully enough to see something was wrong. "Hey." He stated simply before taking a seat next to her._

_Brooke looked up at him, but didn't look at him. "Keith said you were at Peyton's, again."_

_Lucas automatically began to panic. Did she know? "Actually I was with Peyton's dad, if that makes a difference."_

_Obviously, that was not what she wanted to hear. "Whatever. Luke can we talk?"_

_Nodding his head, Lucas responded, "yeah."_

_Taking a deep breath, Brooke finally looked at him. "Okay, I'm not sure if we have a problem, or if I have a problem."_

_Lucas, confused, urged her on. "What's the problem?"_

_Brooke looked at him as if it were obvious. "In a nutshell, you're you and I'm me."_

_Lucas tried to lighten the mood. Everything with Brooke had always been about fun. This was taking a serious turn. "Yeah, but if I was you, you'd be dating yourself."_

_Brooke sighed, conveying that she didn't appreciate his humor. "What I mean is, I do what I do, and I like what I like, and that's just who I am."_

"_I know. And that's what I love about you." He responded instantly, not even thinking about his words._

_She tried once again. "Okay but the music that you listen to and the books that you read, I'm not into any of that stuff."_

_Lucas still didn't know what point she was trying to get across. Of course they were different. "And I never asked you to be. Okay? You know, I kind of enjoy the fact that we're different." He really did. It was nice to be around some one who let him lighten up._

_He saw something on Brooke's face change. It was if he could physically see her guard go down. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's just you're the first really great guy that I've ever dated and that really scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before, okay? But I do now."_

_Lucas paused a second and just looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. He doubted that she had ever opened up like this to anyone but Peyton. " That's good, because I give a rat's ass about you too." _

_XXXX_

As the memory ran through his mind, Lucas felt that awful feeling build up in his mind. In that moment, he had just told Brooke what she had needed to hear. And now that he meant it, she would never believe him. How he wished he could erase all of the bad memories he had.

_**Start to feel the emptiness**_

_**And everything I'm gonna miss**_

_**I know, that I can't hide**_

He stopped walking and turned fully around to face her. Should he try one more time?

As quick as the other one, another memory came to his mind.

_XXXX_

_His voice was strained as he pleaded with the brunette in front of him. "Brooke, I'm sorry."_

_Narrowing her eyes, she spit out bitter words, "yeah, sorry you got caught."_

_Once again, Lucas tried to talk to her. "We didn't mean to hurt you."_

_This was obviously the wrong thing to say, "You did not just say that to me." She stated, her jaw locked in anger._

_One final time, Lucas pleaded. "Look we didn't plan any of this. It just happened." He knew it was a horrible excuse, but it was the truth._

"_Go to hell." She didn't even think as she said the words instantly before turning around and walking away._

_XXXX_

That was only one of the many times he had tried to apologize to Brooke. How many more times would there be? He was tired of having to go all the way. She needs to meet him half way.

_**All this time is passing by**_

_**I think it's time to just move on**_

Lucas once again turned towards the door, trying to push all thoughts of Brooke out of his mind, an impossible task.

Brooke knew she was in a losing battle. She needed to do something, say something. "Lucas, please. Can we just talk this through?"

"Oh, now you want to talk." His tone was clearly full of anger now. "I've been waiting for a month for you to talk to me! You forgave Peyton, Brooke." It was out, the single fact that had been stirring within him since he heard it.

"You know I would have been there for you Brooke!"

_**When you come back down**_

_**If you land on your feet**_

_**I hope you find a way to make it back to me**_

_**When you come around**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Don't have to be alone with what you're going through**_

Brooke didn't know what to say. She had forgiven Peyton. But it wasn't the same with Lucas. It was somehow different, harder.

"I know." Was all she could say. There was no way to explain her emotions. She could barely understand them herself.

"I'm just…tired of this." She motioned between the two of them, as if that explained everything.

"What are you saying? You want to keep ignoring me? You want to be friends? You want to be more?"" Lucas managed to get out without letting his emotion show. He wanted Brooke to make the decision herself.

"I want…I don't know what I want okay?" She felt her voice crack and a few tears slipped down her face. "I want to be a normal teenager! I want to be a fun, seventeen-year old girl with no worries! I want to go to parties and be prom queen! I don't want to be in this hall, facing you, barely even able to stand. But I can't have that Lucas. This is the way things are. I'm trying to figure out what to do the best I can but it is so hard. It's so hard." She was crying fully now but she didn't even care.

Lucas didn't think about what he was doing. He just walked over to Brooke and pulled her to him.

Brooke pressed her head into Lucas' chest, her tears falling onto his chest.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucas whispered, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'll do my thing, and you do yours. I'm not in this world to live up to your expectations and you're not in it to live up to mine. You are you and I am me. And if by chance we find each other, it will be beautiful." She whispered back, her heart breaking with every word.

Why was she lying to him? Why couldn't she just admit that she was ready? She felt herself falling into the same cycle. Every time she got this close, she took ten steps back.

She controlled her breathing, but didn't pull back from Lucas. She just wanted a little more time in his arms.

_**Start to breathe and fake a smile**_

_**It's all the same after a while**_

_**I know, that you are tired**_

_**Carrying the ones you lost**_

_**A picture frame with all the thoughts**_

_**I know, you hold inside**_

Lucas ran her words through his head once again. "If by chance we find each other, it will be beautiful."

Were they ever going to find each other? Could she ever find her way back to him?

_**I hope that you can find your way back**_

_**To the place where you belong**_

_**When you come back down**_

_**If you land on your feet**_

_**I hope you find a way to make it back to me**_

_**When you come around**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Don't have to be alone with what you're going through**_

Lucas just held her in his arms as she cried softly. Brooke in return, just tried to keep standing. She hadn't meant to do this again. She hadn't meant to lie to Lucas again.

"I'm just scared." She admitted into his chest.

Lucas took a deep breath, her confession was a step forward.

"I know, me too. I know what you are feeling Brooke. I know that you are hurting. We both are. That's why we need each other."

Brooke bit her lip, forcing herself to stay composed. He was right.

_**You're coming back down**_

_**You say you feel lost can I help you find it**_

_**When you come around**_

_**From time to time we all are blinded**_

_**You're coming back down**_

_**You don't have to tell me what you're feeling**_

_**I know what you're going through**_

_**I won't be the one that lets go of you**_

"I'm going to be here Brooke. I am not going anywhere. I love you." He whispered, realizing that he no longer felt anger. He just felt…calm. As if he was finally ready to accept what Brooke wanted. He did love her, but right now she needed someone to just love her. She was too weak to love someone back right now. He just had to accept that.

_**When you come back down**_

_**If you land on your feet**_

_**I hope you find a way to make it back to me**_

_**When you come around**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Don't have to be alone with what you're going through**_

"I know you aren't. And neither am I." She said, as she looked up into his eyes. As she looked up at him, she finally felt her walls completely crumble. Taking his hands, she linked one with her own, and placed the other one on her stomach.

"Because I love you too." She said, surprised that she managed to keep back the tears. There was no going back now. No pretending that there weren't feelings there.

Managing a tiny smile, Brooke lifted her chin a little, and Lucas lowered his face at the same time.

And then, they found each other, meeting half way. And it was beautiful.

XXXX

A/N: SO?! Was it all that you hoped it would be? Was it better? Was it worse? PLEASE let me know:o) You reviews mean everything to me! P.S. Sorry for any errors, I posted this quickly!


	13. Old Wives Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. I have been in the middle of mid-term exams. Tomorrow is my last one, so wish me luck! Updates should **crosses fingers** come more frequently after that! So, with out further ado, here is the next chapter!

XXXX

"Ow!" Brooke whimpered, bringing a finger to her mouth. She had just taken the risky first sip of her hot chocolate. Always being too hasty to wait for the drink to cool down, she always took a sip to soon. However, no matter how many times she got burned, she kept on doing it.

"You okay?" Lucas asked concerned while giving her hand a squeeze. They were sitting in Karen's Café, finishing up a late dinner. Karen had seen the two come in, and no one missed the smile on her face when Lucas took Brooke's hand in his own and led her to a table.

"Yeah," she lied, "perfect." It wasn't that she was regretting her decision to be with Lucas, she was just scared. She had made the leap, but she had that feeling that she hadn't quite hit the ground yet, and she was still falling.

"Brooke, I know you better than that…" He shifted his body so he was completely facing her. "Tell me what's wrong, please. Are you regretting…" His voice was so sad that Brooke lifted her free hand and placed it on the side of his face.

"No, I'm not regretting being with you, I'm just scared. I don't want to get burned again. I can't get hurt again. I just can't-"

"Brooke," He stopped her, taking her hand off his face and kissing it, "I am never going to hurt you like that again. I'm scared too. Of course I am. But we can do this together. You and our baby," As he said "our baby" neither failed to notice how easily he said it, "are my life now. My everything."

Brooke bit her lip, not being able to keep her emotions in control. He was saying all the right things, at all the right times. If she had watched this story unfold on television, she would have thought the guy to be unbelievably cheesy, and the girl to be unbelievably gullible and weak. But somehow, as she looked into his eyes, she didn't care. Who was to say that following her heart was weak? That giving someone a second chance labeled her gullible?

"You are my fairytale," she whispered, leaning up to give him a short but reassuring kiss.

And even though she still felt like she was falling, it felt so good to know that there was someone there to catch her.

XXXX

"Hello Brooke!" Dr. Addison smiled, motioning for Brooke to take a seat. Her smile grew even larger when she watched Lucas follow Brooke in, their hands locked together.

"Hey Dr. Addison." Brooke smiled back. It was funny how much Brooke liked Dr. Addison now. It was almost as if God were making up for her lack of a mother by giving her two new ones, Karen and Dr. Addison.

"I think it's about time that you two start calling me Addison. "Dr." makes this so formal."

"Okay," Brooke smiled some more, taking a seat on the table.

"Alright, you know the drill. I have to take all those fun tests," Dr. Addison winked at Brooke.

"Okay, well, we need to take the urine test first for protein and glucose measurements," Addison handed Brooke the cup and motioned her to the doorway of the bathroom, "then we are just going to take blood pressure, uterine size, fetal heart rate, and check your weight gain."

Brooke took the cup, a little embarrassed that Lucas was in the room, and went into the bathroom.

"So," Addison grinned as she took out the items she needed to perform the tests, "You are a lucky guy, to have such a beautiful girlfriend."

Lucas shook his head, "I know. Very lucky."

"Well, I am glad you seemed to work things out."

"Me too." He nodded again as Brooke came back into the room.

"What are you smiling about?" Brooke blushed as she handed the now full cup discretely to Addison.

"Nothing," Lucas smiled, gladly taking Brooke's hand again as she sat down.

Addison took Brooke's blood pressure quickly and then took out the ultrasound to check the fetal heart rate.

"Well everything looks good for baby so far. Let's go to the scale so we can check your weight."

Addison checked Brooke's weight and found that she had gained 3 pounds.

"Is that good?" Brooke questioned worriedly.

"That's fine," Addison smiled while motioning Brooke and Lucas back into the exam room. "Usually mothers only gain about five pounds in their first trimester. You are in week twelve, so you have one week until it is over. But three pounds for now is a good gain, as long as you are doing it healthily."

Brooke reassured her, "I am."

"When, will I start showing?" Brooke followed her statement with a question.

"Well, since you are a first time mother and are in extremely good shape, your abdominal muscles are much stronger. You might not start showing until week fourteen, but even then you might only need to wear your clothes a little looser. For you, I would guess that you will not need maternity clothes, if at all, until around the fourth of fifth month."

Brooke didn't know if she was happy or sad about that. She obviously didn't want to get fat, but the thought of buying cute maternity clothes was something she had been looking forward to.

"Don't worry, you will still get to go shopping," Lucas and Addison laughed at Brooke's face.

"I was eager to start shopping too, they really have some cute maternity clothes offered now." Brooke smiled despite herself. She was glad that she wasn't the only one excited about shopping.

"Okay, now lets talk a little bit about what is going on with you and your baby right now. As you approach your second trimester, any nausea you may have experienced probably will begin to subside. Your uterus has risen above your pubic bone. It is about the size of a softball. You can probably feel it if you press your hand correctly. Your baby-to-be is now 60 to 65 millimeters long or about two and a half inches long, and weighs about 14 grams. He or she has the ability to swallow and absorb and discharge fluids. Hands, now complete, are growing fingernails. Even tooth buds are appearing. Your baby's face now has a distinctly human appearance."

Addison paused and gave Brooke and Lucas a chance to absorb the information and ask questions.

"But the best part," Addison finally continued after Lucas asked a couple of questions, "Is your skin. Ever heard of the "pregnancy glow?" This is the time that it shows up. And as I can see, yes, your skin it looking very beautiful."

"Oh," Brooke said sheepishly, "I thought it was that new face wash I bought." Then she laughed out loud, her dimples lighting her smile.

Addison laughed too. Although Brooke's question was ignorant, it wasn't stupid. She was only a junior in high school after all. What was she supposed to think?

"Okay! Well that's it! I will see you soon! Keep up the good work." Addison walked them to the front of the office before leaving them alone.

Brooke and Lucas walked out of the office hand in hand, a gesture that seemed second nature to them now.

"So, do you want to find out if it's a boy or girl?" Lucas asked, not really knowing what he wanted.

"I think I want to know." Brooke finally responded. "I mean, I've never been very patient…" She giggled as Lucas gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, so we will find out when it's time. But you know, I heard this old wives tale once." Lucas stopped and pulled his car keys out of his pocket. He took one off and dropped it on the ground. "Okay, pick that up."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Please pick it up," he corrected and she smiled. She leaned over and picked up the key.

"Okay?" She said confused, "What was the point of that?"

"If you've picked it up by the thinner end, you're having a certain sex. Picking it up by the bottom, rounder part means the other sex is on the way."

Brooke's mouth dropped open as she saw she was holding it by the

thinner end. "What does the thinner end mean?" She asked excitedly, even though it was just an old wives tale.

Lucas smirked, "maybe I will tell you later…"

Brooke smacked his arm and pulled back on his hand as he started walking.

"Lucas Scott, tell me now!"

"A girl." He said, his voice unconsciously softer.

Brooke let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. A girl. Well, maybe.

"A girl." She repeated, letting the words sink in for a minute. "What would we name her?" Brooke asked, both of them still standing in the parking lot.

"Brooke?" Another voice broke through their thoughts.

"Theresa?" Brooke said in an overly innocent tone. "Us, oh, we are just…picking up some supplies a project at school…about, ugh, doctors." Did that sound reasonable?

"Are you pregnant?"

Apparently not.

"I mean, while else would both you and Lucas be here together…" Brooke could see the wheels turning around in Theresa's head. She was already mentally dialing every single person she knew.

Brooke knew that people were going to find out sooner or later, but she thought it would be the later.

"Yes, I am. But I would really appreciate it if-"

"Oh my gosh! Lucas is the father? Are you back together? Are you keeping it? Do your parents know? Are you still cheerleading captain?" Theresa shot out a thousand questions at once.

"Theresa," Brooke tried again, letting go of Lucas' hand and placing them on Theresa's shoulders.

"Look, calm down. First off, yes to all of your questions. Secondly, I would really appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone about this. Okay? Brooke hated that her voice was a little pleading as she looked Theresa in the eye.

"Oh, yeah, sure Brooke." Theresa smiled, giving Brooke a hug. "And I guess congratulations! But I have to pick up a prescription for my mom, so I will see you at school!" Theresa hurried into the doctor's office.

Brooke threw her head into her hands and groaned.

"Do you think she is going to tell?" Lucas finally spoke, placing a hand on Brooke's back.

'She's already on the phone." Brooke groaned again. She couldn't really be mad at Theresa. Well, she could, but Brooke knew that a couple months ago, if the situation had been reversed, she would have done the same thing. She hated that she used to be that person. It was amazing how much Lucas had helped her change. He had allowed her to see that the person she wanted to be existed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lucas questioned. He didn't know what he thought about the whole situation. He knew that people were going to find out, but he just didn't want anyone comparing him to Dan. Were people going to treat him differently? Were they going to treat Brooke differently?

"Yeah." Brooke answered, taking her head out of her hands, even thought she wasn't so sure.

XXXX

"Wow," Haley said while trying to balance herself on one foot. Yoga was harder than she had thought.

"I know." Brooke replied, letting out a deep breath at the instructor's command.

"What are you going to do?" Peyton asked, somehow managing her balance perfectly, which was extremely aggravating to Haley.

"There is nothing that I can do," Brooke shrugged, breathing in the scent of the room, which smelled like lavender.

"What does Lucas think about it?" Haley asked as the instructor came over and fixed her legs so they were in the right position.

Brooke slowly lowered herself to the ground, "He said that as long as I am okay, he is okay. But I can tell he is freaked out."

"Well, we have your back." Haley smiled before loosing her balance and falling down onto her mat.

Brooke laughed along with Peyton as Haley's face turned bright red, "Thanks tutor girl."

Changing the subject, Brooke looked to Peyton. "So, is Jeyton official yet?"

Peyton gave Brooke a "What the hell are you talking about" look.

Brooke smirked, "You know, Brucas, Naley…is there a Jeyton yet?"

"Brooke, please tell me you aren't combining all of our names like…Brangelina."

"That's exactly what I am doing, but you, P. Sawyer, are avoiding my question." Brooke smirked again as she moved easily into the next position.

"I'm not sure yet, hopefully…" Peyton whispered, blushing.

"This is so great," Brooke clapped her hands, earning her a few looks from the other people in the class and at least a couple of "shhhs."

"Brooke, can you girls please save your gossip for the mall?" Missy, their instructor, gave Brooke a pleading but stern look.

Brooke shrugged, she actually didn't mind being quiet during the class. It was surprising, that Brooke Davis could actually enjoy the silence, but the slow movements and soothing music and smells let her forget about everything. At least for a little while.

XXXX

"Damn." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"And that's game!" Nathan's smile was spread wide across his face.

"Okay, so I let you win one. Plus, my arm is hurt! I only make about fifty percent of my shots, and it hurts like hell." Lucas laughed as Nathan passed him the ball.

"So," Nathan spoke up as Lucas unsuccessfully shot a free-throw, "How are things with you and Brooke? Haley told me you two got back together."

"Yeah, we did." Lucas couldn't help but grin as Brooke's face came to his mind.

"Well, that's good," Nathan said while shooting his own free-throw.

"Yeah, it is. I'm not going to mess it up this time." Lucas stated more for his own benefit. "But I think everyone at school knows now."

"What?" Nathan stopped shooting and turned to his brother.

"Theresa." That's all he needed to say.

"Man, that's tough. But I got you back." Nathan muttered. Lucas nodded, sending Nathan a silent thank you. They weren't exactly close, but Haley had managed to make them civil. Also, after Lucas' accident, there had been some invisible truce that had been agreed to. They were almost like real brothers. Almost.

"So, Haley's at yoga with Brooke?" Lucas asked, taking a seat on the old picnic table.

"Yeah, I think it's over in about an hour. Want to go save a table for them at Karen's?"

"Sure, let's go."

Almost.

XXXX

"I'm sick." Brooke moaned as Haley tried to pull the covers put of Brooke's grasp.

"Brooke, you are not sick. You are going to have to go to school sometime!" Haley pointed out while hitting Brooke over the head with a pillow.

"How about after the baby?" Brooke suggested, knowing that she sounded ridiculous.

"Come on, people are only going to talk about it for a minute, then some one is going to get drunk and pants a teacher and then everyone is going to forget about you."

"Haley, people are not going to forget once I start getting fat." Brooke huffed, finally sliding slowly out of bed.

"Do you love Lucas? Do you love your baby? Yes. So it doesn't really matter what everyone says. Plus, you have me, Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas behind you at all times."

Brooke raised her eyebrows at Haley, who had taken on an aggravated tone. "Wow, you really lay down the law."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, now get dressed!"

XXXX

A/N: Okay, I'm not happy with this chapter at all. But, it's a filler. Next up, everyone's reaction at school. Also, Brooke has a scare.

Special note: Some one sent me the sweetest, and a very long, email, and, like a dummy, I accidentally deleted it! Would that person please email me again to tell me who they are! I want to give credit where credit is due! I want the next chapter to be dedicated to you:o)

**#Brucas4eva#:** Thank you SO SO much. Your review put a smile on my face, something that I seriously needed. I'm happy that you enjoyed the flashbacks! Again, thank you so much for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and "BRUCAS FOREVER" – Amen. **Emma:** Thank you! I am definitely continuing – Hoped you liked the new chapter! **Eemah:** Aw, you are too sweet! (I loved all your reviews) I am so glad that you like this story! Your review almost made me cry:o) But don't put yourself down, I'm sure your writing is wonderful. You can even send some of it to me, just so I can prove it to you:o) **Katie:** Thank you for reviewing here and on the CW Boards! I'm happy that you commented on how you can see what is going on. That's what I try to do! Merry Christmas to you too! **Jennie:** Hope you haven't died waiting fort this chapter:o) Thanks for reviewing (multiple times! You are so awesome!) I'm glad the last chapter was everything you wanted it to be! I felt pretty good about it, but it is your opinion that counts! **Vicky:** Aw, I'm glad that the chapter came when you needed it. That's what I love about a good story- it can make you day all better! And I know, we all need to keep BRUCAS alive! They are meant to be! **Lyra White:** You are the one that is P-E-R-F-E-C-T for reviewing! **Justlikebrooke:** Thank you so so so much for taking the time to write that review! It was so sweet, and it made my day! I'm glad that the storyline seems realistic to you! I didn't want Brooke to forgive him too easily, but I think it is time. **BrucasForeva:** Thank you:o) **Brucas224:** Thanks! **CfozluvsCMM23:** Thank you! **Tina:** I am so happy that they are together too! Too much Leyton on TV :o( Yes, you now get to see them work through everything together! (Which is going to be a long, bumpy ride!) Sorry this update took awhile! **Brucas3:** It's is definitely not over! I am sticking to this at least until the baby (but whose knows, maybe longer?) **Kait-Lynn23:** I'm so glad I didn't dissapoint you! As you requested, more Brucas! **GiGiHealys:** Thanks! **Wishinonastar:** Thank you! I know, some of it is a little tragic, but, hopefully not too much anymore. **Catcat51092:** Thanks! **Chelle5:** Me too! Hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks for reviewing! **Dayamiracle:** Hope this was soon enough! **Broodyandcheery:** The quote is from Boy Meets World. Good catch! And thanks for taking the time to review! **Goober396:** They are definitely starting to work out their issues (Which might take a while) But they are no longer hiding their feelings. **Onetreefan:** Nope, not over yet! Hmm, I will have to listen to that song! Thanks for the review! **Prettygirl33:** Thanks! **Asharp4:** Thank you x one million! You review rocked! I'm glad you are able to feel how Brooke is feeling! That's the point:o) **PaulineJ:** Awesome review! Thank you so much! Once again, thank you for telling me your favorite line! I love that! I'm glad you liked the old scenes too. I've been wanting to put those in for a while. This chapter was hard to write, and I'm glad you liked it! **BrucasForeva:** Thanks! **Alpal2006:** Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you. I need to say that a million more times, but I bet you wanted the chapter out soon! I always enjoy reading your thoughts on the chapters. So once again, thank you thank you thank you! I can't say it enough:o) **Leyton2006:** Thank you! I wanted to make them meet "half-way" all along – that will come into play later! ;o) **nemo123489:** thanks! **Jeytonbrucasnaley:** 4.08 – gag me! WAY too much Leyton. Or should I a say Puke:o) Thanks for reviewing. **Photobooth Romance:** Sorry that you feel she caved too quickly. I timed it the best I could, and I felt like it was time. Sorry you don't think I am a reliable narrator either – I am doing the best I can with my story.


	14. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Merry Christmas!

**Special Notice: This chapter is dedicated to Asharp4**

Brooke tightened her tan, suede jacket around her body. She was wearing a midnight blue sweater paired with jeans and black, knee-length boots. Her hair was curled lightly around her shoulders, natural and unnatural highlights illuminating her face. She looked amazing. On the outside, she looked like the Brooke Davis that everyone at Tree Hill High knew, maybe even better since her skin had a new glow to it. But she wasn't the same girl anymore.

Brooke parked in her usual spot and turned off the car. However, she didn't make a move to get out.

"Brooke?" Haley sighed, placing a comforting hand on Brooke's arm. "Everything is going to be okay. But if it's not – you will be okay."

Brooke nodded silently, slowly sliding her keys into her purse and pulling her book bag out of the back seat. "I know. It's just going to be hard."

"It will be worth it." Haley replied, opening her car door, letting the cool air snap at Brooke's cheeks, turning them a light pink.

Brooke copied Haley and got out of the car, thumbing her cell phone in her jacket pocket. There was only one call she was waiting for. There was no way she was going in with out him.

"Brooke!" She heard him call from behind her.

She turned around, smiling despite the feeling in her stomach that made her want to throw up – and it wasn't morning sickness.

"Hey back." She greeted him, placing a light kiss on his lips. Luckily for them, class was about to start so the parking lot was mainly empty.

"I have to meet Nathan before class. See you at lunch?" Haley smiled as she walked backwards so she could face them.

"Yeah." Brooke and Lucas answered in unison and Brooke took Lucas' hand.

"You're freezing." Lucas stated, bring her hand up to his face and blowing hot air onto it.

"Thanks." She replied, although it was obvious she was distracted.

Lucas wanted to be able to comfort her, but he couldn't think of anything that would make her feel better that hadn't already been said. He knew there was nothing else that could comfort him.

"Brooke!" Some one called as Lucas and Brooke finally entered the main hallway. "Is it true?"

"It is! Look, she's with Lucas!"

"Do you think it's really his?"

"She's such a slut!"

"I bet she's already had an abortion."

"I don't think it's true."

"He should get a paternity test."

"I thought he was with Peyton."

"I think he's in love with Haley."

"Like father like son."

"It was bound to happen. She is the "head" cheerleader!"

Brooke tried to drown out the millions of voices that began whispering loud enough for her and Lucas to hear. She knew that these things were going to be said, but that didn't make actually hearing them any easier.

They finally made it to her locker, and Brooke was glad to be able to hide her head inside of it.

Lucas did his best to avoid eye contact, only lifting his gaze at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"Hey man." Nathan said, giving Lucas knuckles and standing awkwardly next to him. It was a strange situation and no one knew exactly what to do.

"Hey. Haley went looking for you." Lucas remembered, glad to have a short distraction.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet her now. I'll see you later. Bye Brooke."

"Bye." They both said in unison again. Brooke had remerged from her locker after a few deep breathes, feeling a little calmer. Things could be worse.

"Hey Brooke. Are you sure it's not mine?" A guy, who Brooke vaguely remembered came up, a smirk on his face.

Another guy also came up from behind him, "Or mine!" He laughed as they gave each other a high five.

"Or it could be my dad's…he was telling me the other day…" the guy continued to tease Brooke, who's jaw was clenched tightly.

"If I were you, I would back the hell up." Lucas warned, taking a warning step towards the guys.

Brooke's anger became strong enough to cover up her nerves. She stepped in front of Lucas and shot the guys a death glare that even a grown man would be afraid of.

"I cannot believe that anybody would be such a hateful scumbag as to say such things to anyone. Don't you think I have enough to deal with? Don't you think I should be worrying about how I am going to provide for a child and stay in school rather than babysitting two teenage boys whose only chance at being mistaken as "men" is on Halloween? Yes, I'm pregnant and yes, it's Lucas, and yes, we are together." Brooke was now looking around the whole hallway as a group had gathered. "But that does not give you the right to judge me. None of you even know me." Brooke was fuming as she turned back to the two guys.

"Now, why don't you two go back to the dark, sad little corner that you crawled out of and die there." Brooke gave the silent guys one last look before storming off towards her class as the bell rang.

XXXX

Lucas anxiously tapped his pen on his desk as he waited for the lunch bell to ring. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Brooke since she had stormed off earlier that morning and he was worried about. He was also very proud of her for standing up for herself. It took a lot of courage.

Finally, it rang and Lucas jumped out of his seat, hoping to catch Brooke as she came out of her next class.

He saw her, her head held high, a direct contrast from the earlier Brooke who had shoved her head in a locker. She was smiling, her arm linked with Peyton's.

"Brooke!" He called out, running up to meet her.

Brooke heard his voice and she turned, waiting for him to catch up. She let him walk beside her, but she stayed linked with Peyton. She needed a little "girl power."

"You okay?" He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. He didn't want her to think he was trying to baby her.

"Yeah." She smiled, a little light visible in her eyes. "Starving though!"

They made their way out to a picnic table that was located in the sun so it would be warmer and sat down. None of them even gave a thought to how weird it was for them to be sitting together. There were too many other things to think about.

Only one person tried to talk to them, a freshmen cheerleader. "Excuse me, Brooke?"

Brooke turned to the girl. She couldn't remember her name so she just waited for her to speak.

"Have you seen Theresa? I need to give her the list of people coming to the-"

Brooke rolled her eyes and interrupted. She knew she couldn't yell at the girl – it was unlikely that she knew Theresa was the one who leaked the information. However, she wasn't about to let is slide. "Honestly I don't know. Check in the yellow pages under W for whore. Oh wait, she's not that bright. Check under H."

The girl nodded quickly, realizing her mistake and hurried off. Lucas and Peyton didn't comment on Brooke's snipe at Theresa because they both felt the same way – Theresa deserved it.

Soon Haley and Nathan both joined them and they all ate lunch together. It was so…normal. Brooke smiled to herself as Haley and Lucas playfully fought over who made the best hot chocolate. If this was the way things were going to be – well, she was okay with that.

But suddenly, as she shifted in her seat, she felt something weird. "I, um, I have to go to the bathroom." She stammered quickly before jumping out of her seat and leaving the rest in shock.

She rushed into the nearest bathroom stall where her worst fears were confirmed. She was bleeding. A lot. She remembered Addison saying something about a chance of bleeding but this was a lot. As if by clockwork, she immediately felt strong cramping in her abdomen.

Tears began pouring silently down her cheeks, not because of the pain, which was bad, but because of the fear. She had never felt such fear in her life. It was like darkness had become a person and strangling her, forcing her to be engulfed in it.

"Brooke?" She heard Haley call out, "Are you in here?"

Brooke managed to push the door open before sinking onto the ground. "I'm bleeding." She whispered, looking up to Haley whose expression switched instantly to panic.

"I'm calling 911." Haley responded, grabbing for her cell phone.

"No!" Brooke mumbled, "Just bring me to the hospital. I don't want everyone…please."

"I'm going to get Lucas." Haley nodded, running out of the bathroom.

Lucas almost knocked someone out getting to the bathroom. Nathan, Haley, and Peyton were trailing behind him.

He thrust the door open, finding Brooke sitting on the ground, pale and stained with tears.

"Come on." Lucas went to grab her but Nathan stepped in front of him.

"Your arm. Just let me get her. I've got it okay?" Nathan bent down and scooped Brooke into his arms and turned to follow Lucas who was already out the door.

Brook leaned into Nathan's chest, praying that her baby would get to meet her amazing uncle.

XXXX

Lucas paced the ER waiting room. They had taken Brooke away and hadn't allowed anyone to follow. It had been almost an hour. Lucas had already called Karen and had dialed Brooke's house number many times, but never pressed the send button. He didn't know if Brooke would get upset. He finally just decided to wait until he talked to her or a doctor.

Finally, after what seemed like year, Brooke emerged, looking shaken, but not heart broken,

"The baby's okay." She said as Lucas wrapped her in his arms. "The baby's okay." She repeated, drenching Lucas' shirt in her tears.

When the doctor had told her that the amount of bleeding was a little over normal, but not life threatening, Brooke felt the tight grasp of darkness loosen from around her neck. He told her that since she was leaving her first trimester, she was just having a little cramping and bleeding that happened with some mothers. He told her it was good that she came in though and that he would call Dr. Addison later.

"The baby's fine," she said again, unbelievably happy. Brooke found it amazing that something that had caused her so much pain and was something that she wouldn't have wished on anyone was also the same thing that she couldn't see herself loosing.

"The baby's fine." Lucas copied Brooke, burying his face in her neck. "The baby's fine. We are fine. God, I was so scared." His voice cracked as he said the last sentence and he pulled Brooke closer to him.

"I was so scared that you were hurt, that the baby was hurt, I don't know what I would have done. I love you so much. So much. It's scary how much I love you." He whispered, the emotion in his body causing him to shake a little.

"I love you too." Brooke said, taking a deep breath and finally pulling back from his chest. "So much."

Brooke smiled up at him, and then looked over his shoulder and saw everyone waiting. Haley, Karen, Peyton, Nathan, and even Jake were all there.

Brooke smiled and walked over to them. She went up to Nathan first and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you." She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She then turned to Haley and Peyton and pulled them both in for a hug. "I'm okay." She told them as they each let a few tears of relief fall. "The baby's fine." She said again, it never getting old.

Finally she turned to Karen, who wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so glad everything is okay." Karen's warm voice warmed Brooke's smile.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry that this has to happen to you – you have so much to deal with-" Karen said, knowing the burden Brooke was carrying.

"What doesn't kill me will make me stronger right?" Brooke managed to laugh.

Karen grinned and gave Brooke another hug.

Lucas came up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to call your family?" He asked, unsure of what her response was going to be.

Brooke looked around the waiting room. Most of the people in it had been waiting for her. She gave each one of them a smile, Lucas, Karen, Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton.

"What are you talking about? My whole family is right here."

XXXX

A/N: Like it? I'm pretty happy with it! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I've been pretty sick, but I'm starting to feel a lot better. Thanks for the reviews on chapter thirteen! They were a great Christmas present!

**Vicky:** Oh I know. I'm glad this fic can help you keep the faith! **JerksTheBenefitOfTheDoubt:** Yeah, Brooke's mother is not very nice. Hmm…a fight between Karen and Sherry? You never know. By the way- I liked your old penname:o) But this one is very cute too! Mine is so boring! **Lorianne:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the mother thing- I came up with that while I was writing! Thanks for reviewing! **l.g:** Thank you so so so much! This story won't be finished for a while, but "The Holiday" should be finished in early January. :o) **tutorgirl25:** This hasn't been very long! I tried to get this one out quick! Thanks for reading! **Lyra White:** Hope you had a good holiday! I'm glad you like the Brucas- it's very fun to write! **PaulineJ:** Thank you Thank you Thank you! I'm really glad you liked the Nathan and Lucas interaction. I have been wanting to put that in for a while. I love their brotherly relationship! Hope this chapter was all you wanted! **Brucas224:** Thank you! **BrucasForeva:** Yeah, I have that same nauseous feeling when I watch Leyton tool. Brooke is definitely still insecure about her relationship with Lucas and will struggle with that for a while. Thanks for reviewing! **Eemah:** I love your 2 cents:o) Hope you did well on your exams as well! Haha, yeah, Peyton gets on my nerves a lot now. But I liked her in the first, second, and third seasons! Keith is going to show up soon, I just need to find the right way to bring him in. But he is alive and well! Thanks for the review! It means a lot! **Wishinonastar:** Thank you! Happy you liked the face wash bit. It was cute to write. Hope you liked how I wrote the reactions of people at school! Once again, thank you for your review.

Soundinmymouth3: Hope this was soon enough! The scare wasn't too bad was it? **Duckygirl:** Thank you! **LiZ47:** Hope this is soon! **Ace:** Thanks! Drama is definitely coming! ;o) **Brucas3:** Thank you! **Grooviejj-othfan88:** Thank you so much. Don't worry, it isn't ending for a while. :o) **Lala:** Thanks! Brooke and the baby are okay! Yay! **Asharp:** The old wives tale is real – but I'm not sure how accurate it is:o) Theresa is definitely causing trouble, but you know Brooke. She won't sit back and take it. Brooke and Lucas and #secret baby name#will be a family in the end- don't worry:o) Once again, thankyou so much for your reviews! They mean a lot! **Katie:** Thank you! I'm definitely going to fast forward some, it would take me years to finish if I didn't! I'm not quite sure when I am going to though! We will see! **Goober396:** Thank you! That's very sweet! It's awesome that you took the time to review:o) **Catcat51092:** Thank you! **Jeytonbrucasnaley:** I know, the last one wasn't top notch. I think this one was better! Thanks for the review! **Dolcegrazia:** Thanks! Theresa is a little hungry for popularity- this might get her in some trouble! **Onetreefan:** Thank you so so much!


	15. Know Me

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Sorry this took a while! THANKYOU a million times over for all of the reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to Wishinonastar, Alpal206, PaulineJ, and Megan Mecalkaski, who is a true inspiration.

XXXX

"Brooke?" Haley's voice interrupted Brooke's concentration.

"Yeah?" She looked up from her book.

Haley gave her a look as if to say, "Are you actually asking me that?"

Brooke realized what Haley was going on about and rolled her eyes, "I can read Haley. I just choose to spend my time doing other things. Plus, this is a really good book." She tapped the cover of the book she was reading, _Twilight_, and glanced back at the page she had been on.

"I know – it's mine." Haley responded, setting down her purse.

"How was your date with Nathan?" Brooke asked, not looking up from her book. It was getting really good. Brooke had never thought she could enjoy a book so much, let alone one about vampires. But the love story was so beautiful, she found herself glued to the pages. She had only picked it up off of Haley's bookshelf because she was bored. Haley had a date with Nathan, Lucas had an essay to write, and Peyton had to be at Tric to sign for a package.

"Good." Haley shrugged, plopping down on the bed next to Brooke. "We just went to see a movie."

"Cool," Brooke mumbled, still engrossed with the book.

"Actually, we had hot sex in the back of his car." Haley said, trying to muster a response from Brooke.

But Brooke just mumbled another "cool."

"Hey!" Haley finally got fed up and flung a pillow at Brooke's head. "Where is the real Brooke? The one who only reads _Vogue_?"

Brooke rolled her eyes again and put the book down "Okay, I'm back." She clapped her hands together, as if to signal the transformation.

Haley laughed, "Good. There is something I need to talk to you about." The tone of Haley's voice changed as she fiddled with the string dangling from her pillow.

Brooke eyed Haley suspiciously, "About…"

"Since you and Lucas are back together and everything," Haley began talking very fast, as if she were nervous, "Are you moving into his house? Because I understand if you want to because after all…"

Brooke held up her hands, "Whoa! Slow down tutor girl! I'm not going anywhere. I think we have enough issues to handle, I don't think playing house would help out. But I mean, if you want me out I understand…"

Haley shook her head so hard Brooke almost had a headache for her. "No! I don't want you out! I'm glad you want to stay. I actually really like having you around." Haley smiled, biting her lip, a habit she had picked up from Brooke.

"Well, I really like staying here too. Thanks for everything Haley. Seriously, it means a lot to me." Brooke reached out and gave Haley a hug.

They had grown really close in the two weeks following Brooke's "scare." Brooke felt like it was so easy to talk to Haley. She never judged or pressured Brooke to think or be a certain way. Peyton didn't do that either, but it was refreshing to have a new point of view. Brooke figured she was the luckiest girl in the world to have the friends she had, even with the fact that Peyton had betrayed her. People made mistakes – Brooke of all people knew that.

"Want to watch a movie?" Haley said, pulling back from the hug and hopping up off the bed.

"Two Weeks Notice?" Brooke crossed her fingers, giving Haley a pleading look. They had watched that the last movie night.

Haley almost protested but then remembered how amazingly good-looking Hugh Grant was, "Sure."

XXXX

"Got the food!" Lucas called from the front door the next night.

"You may enter!" Brooke yelled jokingly from the couch.

"Almost ready to go?" Lucas asked, setting down the Greek salad Brooke had begged him to pick up for her. Nathan followed in behind him. The two brothers had been hanging out a lot more as Brooke and Haley began to spend more time together.

"Just as soon as I finish my salad!" Brooke smiled, popping an olive in her mouth.

"B.Davis!" A voice called out from Haley's, and now also Brooke's, closet.

"P.Sawyer!" Brooke yelled back, motioning for Lucas to take a seat next to her, which he happily did, wrapping an arm around her.

"Where is that silver top I wanted to borrow?"

"I think it's in the laundry room," Haley's voice joined the other to girls as she greeted Nathan with a soft kiss.

Brooke took another bite of her salad, slapping Lucas on the hand as he reached for an olive.

"Hey!" Lucas muttered, pulling his hand away, "You can eat my food but I can't eat yours?"

"That's how it goes man," Nathan laughed as Haley swatted his chest.

"Ready!" Peyton finally came out wearing Brooke's silver shirt.

Brooke let out a loud catcall, "Sexy! Trying to impress someone?" Brooke winked, knowing full well that Jake was planning to meet them later.

Peyton blushed and immediately went to the fridge to get a soda. Brooke was really happy for her friend, even after everything they went through. Brooke guessed that she was growing up.

Brooke looked at Lucas, who was looking straight back at her. She didn't even know if he had looked at Peyton when she had walked in. It was still awkward when the three of them where together, but things were getting better. If Brooke was completely honest with herself, there were times when she found herself thinking if Lucas was truly over Peyton. But then, Lucas would smile at her or kiss her or place his hand on her stomach and her doubts would float away.

Brooke took the last bite of her salad, saving one olive for Lucas, and clapped her hands. "Ready!"

XXXX

"I am so bad at this." Haley groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"That's okay – you look really hot in those shoes." Peyton laughed; she was referring to Haley's bowling shoes.

Haley let out a fake laugh as Nathan rolled his third strike."

Brooke smiled to herself as she watched her friends laugh and tease each other. How long had it been since she had been bowling? Brooke didn't think she knew how to have fun with out alcohol. However, the more time she spent with out the drink that had created so many problems for her, she realized that things were much more fun when you could remember them the next day.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"That I'm in my fourteenth week, almost fifteenth. We might be able to know what we are having." Brooke smiled, pressing a hand over her still smooth stomach. She had noticed a small change, but no one else could tell.

"I love you." He said, looking into Brooke's hazel eyes. "I'm in love with you." And he was. Every time he looked at her or talked at her, he felt himself falling. Sure, he was scared about being a father, scared to death. But he knew that they could do anything together.

Brooke smiled, a dimple forming on her cheek, "Stop being so cheesy."

"You like it." He laughed, kissing her on the nose.

"Yeah, but we don't." Jake faked a gag as everyone else nodded his or her head.

"Alright, alright." Brooke rolled her eyes, getting up to start her turn. Turning back to Lucas, she winked. "I'll save it for tonight."

XXXX

Brooke cuddled up to Lucas as the movie came to an end. Neither had really been watching due to the fact that both would rather make-out, since Karen was working late at the café.

With the movie's ending came the darkness of the room, and Brooke took advantage of this as she crawled onto Lucas' mouth.

However, even as she did it, she felt alarm bells going off in her head. "You aren't ready for this!" The alarms rang, but Brooke's body was taking over as usual.

Lucas, feeling that things were going to fast, pulled back and looked into Brooke's eyes. "Brooke…"

"Have a condom?" Brooke giggled as she started to un-buttoning his shirt.

"Brooke," Lucas said again, grabbing her hands. "I think we should stop.

Brooke's mouth dropped open a little. She knew that she wasn't ready for this. She _knew_ that. But for some reason, he began to aggravate her. Who was he to tell her when she was ready tonight? She had been handling more than her share of problems. She didn't need him to decide this for her.

"Whatever." She said, getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"Brooke!" Lucas called out, confused. "What's the matter?"

Upon hearing his confused voice, Brooke almost let go of the door handle. But the stubborn nature in her pulled the door open.

"Who are you to tell me when I am ready or not!" She yelled, regretting revealing her real thoughts.

"Brooke…I'm sorry, but I just think that we need to take things a lot slower. Our hearts need to catch up to our bodies."

Brooke scoffed, "We love each other."

"That doesn't mean that we are ready to take this next step." He pleaded, reaching for her hand.

"I need to go." She said, closing the door, putting a familiar wall between them once again.

XXXX

"Brooke?" Haley looked up at her from over the top of her history book. "What are you doing home?"

Brooke laid down on the bed and let out a huge sigh. "We had a fight."

Haley quickly set her book down, "About what."

Before Haley could respond, there was a knock on the door.

A curly blond joined them on the bed after Haley opened the door. "I got your message. What's going on?" Peyton asked, giving Brooke a hug.

"Me and Lucas had a fight."

'Lucas and I."

"What – you had a fight too?" Brooke frowned, looking at Haley who had been attempting to correct Brook's grammar.

"No, just – never mind. Tell us what happened."

"Well, we were making out," Brooke said as if It were as simple as brushing her teeth, "And I kind of suggested that we take it further…" Brooke trailed off and Haley took this time to interrupt.

"What? Are you even ready for that? Brooke, you should be careful taking things too fast…"

"Slow down tutorgirl," Brooke sighed, rubbing her temples, "Lucas had the same opinion as you. He said that we should wait, and I got angry." Brooke said, biting her lip. As the words came out, Brooke realized how stupid she sounded.

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand, "Brooke. I think Lucas is right. You don't need to be rushing things."

Brooke bit her lip again and nodded, "I just wanted my fairytale."

"Cinderella never had to take her dress off in order to get her prince." Haley smiled, wrapping an arm around Brooke.

Brooke laughed and let a few tears drop down her cheeks, "I know." She sighed again, letting silence fall over the group.

It was a beautiful picture. Brooke in the middle, Peyton holding her hands on the left and Haley's arm wrapped around the two of them from the right. And even though all the girls were polar opposites from each other, they became the definition of friendship in that moment.

XXXX

Lucas let his eyes slowly open as he woke from a restless sleep. He jumped, as the first thing he saw was Brooke, lying next to him.

"Brooke?" He questioned as she sent him a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not wanting to wake Karen. "I don't know why I freaked out. I'm not ready, you are right. Thank you for knowing me when I get too confused to know myself."

Lucas smiled, relief flooding through his body. There wasn't much else to be said, so he just kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, pretty girl."

a/n: Sorry, I don't have personal responses this time. But know that I am so thankful for all of my readers and reviewers. Your input means everything to me. Check the top for the dedication of this chapter. Also, I am shamelessly putting in an add for my new story, "Risk Meets Danger." (Working title). It's not out yet, because I want to wrap up "The Holiday" and give my other stories some TLC before I start another story, but here is a preview. It's a Brooke(OTH)/Dean (SN)

The guy smirked and passed her the drink that the bartender had just handed him. "You seem to need this more than me."

Brooke glowered at him, but took the drink.

"So what's with all the bitterness?" He asked after she took a sip.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not hiding the anger in her voice. This guy had a lot of nerve.

"One guy screws you over so take it out on the whole male population. That's called being bitter honey. Why don't you spill your sob story? I bought you that drink...you can keep me company."

Without a second thought, Brooke threw the rest of the drink at him, and grabbed her coat off of the bar.

"You don't know anything about me you sorry excuse for a human, so you can just shut your mouth." Before he could think of anything to say she pulled a couple of dollar bills out of her purse and slammed them onto his chest, ignoring the electricity that shot through her as she did so. "And just so it's clear, I don't owe you anything."

Without looking back, she stormed out of the bar, leaving the guy speechless.


	16. October Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: Sorry this took SOOO long! Hope y'all are still reading! Oh, and thanks to Ashley for the name!

"This is it." Dr. Addison smiled as Brooke and Lucas entered the room. "Are you ready to know?"

Brooke could hardly contain her excitement and Lucas wasn't much better. They had tried to find out what sex the baby was at week sixteen, but Addison couldn't decide for sure because of the position of the baby. Addison explained that she could try again at their twentieth week check up.

"She hasn't been talking about anything else since last check up." Lucas laughed, knowing that he hadn't talked about much else either.

"Alright, after I do the usual tests I'll see what I can tell you."

Brooke was anxious throughout all the tests. She kept tapping her heel on the floor, and Lucas had to stop her from breaking her shoe.

"Your weight gain is very good! You have gained twelve more pounds, which is normal because you should gain approximately 1-2 pounds per week in the second trimester. You are in week twenty, which is the halfway mark so congratulations! So that means you are seven weeks into your second trimester. Have you bought any maternity clothes yet? I can see you have a bump now."

Brooke grinned, she never thought she would be happy about gaining weight. "Well, I can still fit into some of my clothes, they are just a lot tighter. I'm going shopping with my two friends tonight." Brooke lifted up her shirt to show Addison her stomach.

"Well, it's definitely an outie now, or at least a flattie. Your navel is getting stretched out of shape now as your belly grows and the top of your uterus is directly behind it. The uterus is growing and taking up more room now, crowding your other organs. Some women have trouble breathing from this point until the baby drops. Tell me if you are having too much trouble. All right, last time we were here we talked about how many women experience the first movements of the baby around week twenty. Have you felt anything?"

Brooke's grin turned into a frown, "not yet. I thought maybe once, but it never happened again."

"That's okay, it takes some mothers twenty four weeks to feel anything."

"Anything else? Lucas asked, unable to contain his excitement. He wanted to know the sex of their baby.

Addison laughed, "Just a little more. Let's talk about how your baby is growing now. The baby's sense of smell is present now, buds for permanent teeth are now forming behind the buds for baby teeth, and the baby spends about 6 hours a day awake and 18 or so asleep. This is about the same ratio as a newborn. Also, go ahead and read, sing and talk to your baby. Studies show that newborns remember familiar voices and songs from their uterine home before birth."

"Oh god – our baby is going to memorize all of Tree Hill's cheers." Lucas rolled his eyes, mocking Brooke.

Brooke slapped him, "You like the fact that I'm a cheerleader."

"I like your uniform." He joked back and Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Are you two still interested in whether or not you are having a boy or girl?"

"Yes!" They both said loudly at the same time.

"Alright, you know the drill." Addison motioned for Brooke to lie down on the table.

Brooke started feeling really nervous. The butterflies in her stomach felt like they were on speed.

Lucas took her hand, and took a deep breath. He was just as nervous as she was.

"What do you want?" Brooke looked to Lucas, trying to fill the anxious silence.

"I'll be happy with either," He smiled at her squeezing her hand. "What about you."

"A boy." She answered, surprising Lucas. "I hope it's a boy."

Lucas opened his mouth to respond but Addison interrupted, "Alright, here we go."

The only noise that could be heard was now familiar sound of the machine. Addison rubbed the ultra sound wand over Brooke's stomach, searching for a good picture.

"What is it?" Brooke asked, sitting up a little more, trying to get a better look, even though she wouldn't be able to tell either way.

"Congratulations, you are having a girl." Addison smiled at Lucas in Brooke, who were both frozen in place, taking in the news.

Brooke suddenly burst into tears, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Brooke! What's the matter?" Lucas asked, rubbing her arm in concern. "I know you wanted a boy, but think of all the-"

"I didn't want a boy! I wanted a girl! I just didn't want to jinx it!" Brooke cried, a smile now visible on her face.

Lucas let himself smile, "Brooke Davis, you amaze me." He laughed, "What if it had been a boy?"

"I still would have been happy! I just really wanted a girl…to dress up, play dolls with, put makeup on…I'm so happy!" She finished, crying some more of course.

"Two Brookes…" Lucas shook his head, "What am I going to do with myself."

Brooke playfully glared in his direction, "Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, I do." He said in a more serious voice before leaning in and giving her a firm kiss on her forehead.

"Very lucky." He finished, looking back at the screen at his daughter.

Brooke closed her eye for a moment and let the moment really sink in. Her life was nothing like she had pictured it. She was having a baby girl, she was in love, she had two amazing best friends that supported her, and she was happy.

"What are we going to name her?" Lucas whispered and Brooke opened her eyes.

"October." She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulders.

"October?" Lucas questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Isn't that a month?"

"October was the month that I knew." She stated, her eyes revealing to the room that she was trapped in a memory.

"Knew what?" Lucas asked, wondering if he was missing something.

"That you were different. That you and I were meant to be something more." She smiled, thinking back to the precise moment that she realized it.

"_Can I have another CD?" Brooke asked, hopping onto Peyton's bed._

"_For Lucas?" Peyton raised an eyebrow as she turned away from her computer to look at Brooke. _

"_Yeah. Something other than that Travis guy." Brooke said while flipping through Peyton's sketchbook._

"_Travis is a band." Peyton corrected, but stood up and began looking through her collection._

"_Whatever." Brooke casually waved her hand to back up her comment._

"_Why don't you pick something yourself?" Peyton suggested, her voice a little off._

_Brooke decided to ignore her tone, "Because I don't listen to his music. I don't think he would appreciate my Britney Spears collection."_

_"Then why are you with him? I mean, if you don't even try to understand what he likes-"_

_"Whoa, P. Sawyer," Brooke held her hands up, "What's up with you?"_

"_I just don't get why you've kept him around so long." Peyton shrugged, taking her tone down a notch._

_Brooke shot Peyton a look, "Do you like him? I asked you if you wanted-"_

"_No, Brooke, that's not it. It's just that you are not acting like you usually do with a guy. By now Lucas should have been a notch on your pole."_

'_Hey!" Brooke gasped, "That's harsh. True, but harsh!" She got up off the bed and walked into Peyton's closet._

"_I don't know what's different about him honestly," She said, mostly for her own benefit. "Maybe I've just run out of guys..." She giggled, thumbing through albums some of Peyton's albums._

_Peyton made a face, but remained silent._

"_Here." She roughly pulled out an album. "He'll like this." _

_Brooke glanced at the album, not at all surprised that she didn't recognize the name._

"_No, you're right." Brooke turned away from Peyton and grabbed her pulse off the bed. "I should pick something out for him myself." _

_Brooke smiled at Peyton, hoping that she would be glad that Brooke was actually trying to get to know a guy. However, Peyton only gave a tiny smile, one that hid a huge secret from her best friend._

_XXXX_

"_Can I help you?" Brooke jumped as someone interrupted her concentration. _

"_No, I'm just looking." She smiled, turning back to the racks of CDs. What would Lucas like? Probably not anything on the Top 40, which was the list that Brooke got her music from._

_She slowly looked through the racks, trying to find something that caught her eye. The stereo was on in the background and Brooke found herself attracted to the voices._

"_Actually," Brooke walked up to the counter, "What is playing on the stereo right now?"_

_The girl who was behind the counter looked up from her magazine, "Something in the Way by Fevertree. But you aren't going to find them here. They are a band from South Africa. You'll have to import the CD."_

_Brooke flashed a smile, "How do you have this CD?" _

"_You can by the songs off of Itunes, you just can't find the CD's in most stores in the US." She replied with an aggravated tone, as if Brooke was __thoroughly annoying__ her._

_Brooke stopped and listened to the song fade away._

"_There's something in the way that makes me come to you, that brings me back to you, there's something in the way I'm all over you, there's something in the love that there's more than meets the eye, there's something more defined, there's something in the way, something hard to find." _

"_Thanks for the help." Brooke smiled at the cashier who was giving her an odd look before stepping out on the street. She knew that that was what she wanted to give Lucas. The song was perfect and she loved it._

_She stood on the sidewalk for a moment, letting the cool breeze blow against her dimpled cheeks. "I could love him." She whispered to herself, not wanting to admit it too loudly. Loving someone was big, she couldn't just walk away from that feeling. That had to be why she was still holding on to Lucas. She wanted more of him – all of him. _

_As she turned to go, she glanced at the sign across the street that read, "October Falls Fair. This Saturday night in the park." _

_Brooke smiled to herself, a smile of equal part hope and fear, and took in a deep breath. It certainly was October, and she certainly was falling._

_XXXX_

Next Up:

"Brooke, we can't just pretend that everything is going to work out!" Lucas yelled, rubbing his temples with his hand.

"Don't you think I know that! I'm used to things not working out! You think this is how I pictured myself? No. I never thought that my boyfriend and my best-friend-"

Lucas looked up at Brooke from across the table and interrupted her, "Brooke, if you can't stop blaming me, this is never going to work. If you can't leave that in the past, then we can never make this work." There was pain in his tone, but his voice never shook because it was stabilized by the truth.


	17. Three Months

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: I miss Brucas.

XXXX

Week twenty-four. Brooke was definitely showing now. Her stomach had grown considerably in the past few weeks. She had taken Haley and Peyton with her to the maternity store, and had basically spent the limit on the card her father had set up. But things were good. She had her friends, Karen and Lucas, and October. She couldn't ask for more. Or rather, she didn't dare to. She wished she could see her parents. She wished that she could feel okay about Lucas going over to Peyton's by himself – not that he did that, but it would be nice to feel that trust again. She wished that she wouldn't get so many "I knew that girl was going to get pregnant" looks as she walked down the halls of Tree Hill High. She wished a lot of things, but she also had a lot of things. It wasn't time to reach for more. There was too much riding on what she already had.

"Hey pretty girl." She heard from behind her as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hey!" She smiled, pressing the side of her face against Lucas', whose head was resting on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant." Brooke laughed, turning around in his arms.

Lucas raised an eyebrow playfully, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Brooke smirked, "Yeah. I love you."

"Who's being the cheesy one now?" Lucas laughed, giving Brooke a quick kiss.

"Me." She shrugged, pulling Lucas in for a real kiss.

"Um…" A voice interrupted their moment soon after their lips had met, "Want me to come back?"

Brooke and Lucas laughed at Nathan, who was actually blushing.

"No, I'm ready." Lucas said, grabbing his gym bag. Nathan had been helping Lucas get back into shape after the accident. They weren't best friends, but they were getting along.

"See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll just be here." Brooke rolled her eyes and motioned to Lucas' living room. It was a Saturday, and usually Brooke would be out shopping or at the beach. Now that she was pregnant, she tried to rest a little more. Plus, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wear a bathing suit.

Lucas laughed, "Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

XXXX

"I'm on the couch!" Brooke yelled after she heard the door open.

"Good. Get up." Peyton demanded, Haley trailing behind her with a shopping bag.

"What? I thought we were going to watch a movie-"

"No. You need to get out of this house, and school doesn't count."

Brooke let her mouth hang open for a second, not knowing what to say.

"Plus, we just shelled out twenty bucks each for this." Haley shook the bag in front of Brooke's face.

Grabbing the bag, Brooke pulled out a glittery gold bikini. "You want me to become a stripper?" She raised an eyebrow, holding up the swimsuit.

"We're going to the beach!" Haley rolled her eyes, grabbing one of Brooke's hands as Peyton grabbed the other. They both pulled her up and gently pushed her to the bathroom.

"Guys- I'm six months pregnant. I'm not going to the beach."

"We know. Brooke- you know that you are the hottest girl in school, even with that belly. So come on!" Peyton urged and Haley added, "Plus, we are tired of watching movies."

Brooke frowned, but fingered the bathing suit. It was really cute, and it was her current size, unlike all of her other suits. The bottoms fit, but Addison wasn't kidding when she said her boobs were going to grow.

"Okay, I'll change."

XXXX

"You guys were right. This is just what I needed." Brooke smiled at Haley, Peyton, and Bevin, who had joined them, through her sunglasses. She was propped up on her elbows facing the ocean. The salty air was refreshing to breathe, and Brooke felt completely relaxed.

"We usually are." Peyton shrugged, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"I still feel fat though." Brooke grumbled, looking down at her bikini clad body.

"It's okay Brooke, everyone gets fat when then are pregnant." Bevin smiled, offering some support.

Brooke laughed, "I know, but they don't all wear bikinis. Some people just shouldn't." She pointed to the old man who was wearing a neon Speedo and everyone made a face.

"He's definitely not pregnant." Bevin added, causing even more laughter.

"I hope that's a virgin Pina Colada." I voice broke through the laughter.

"Lucas!" Brooke looked up at Lucas and Nathan, who were still sweaty from basketball practice but were dressed in their swim trunks. Brooke thought it was a nice combination.

"Haley called us earlier. How is it that they can get you out of the house but I can't?" Lucas sat down in between Bevin and Brooke.

Kinking an eyebrow, Brooke made her voice even more husky than usually, "Because there is so much more that we can do inside-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Haley shook her head, holding her hands up.

"Oh come on tutorgirl, we all know that you and Nathan like to-"

"Go swimming! That's what we like to do!" Haley interrupted again, grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him towards the water.

Peyton and Bevin got up and followed the couple into the water.

"Want to go in?" Lucas asked, pulling off his shirt to cool himself.

Brooke frowned, "I used to look so much better than you naked."

"Hey!" He pinched her lightly on the arm. "Fine. No swimming for you."

"Lucas! I was kidding!" She cried, knowing that he was going to turn back for her. "Please! You are so sexy. So…incredibly sexy." She yelled after him, knowing that he was smirking.

Lucas laughed to himself as Brooke continued to yell after him. Things were going so well between them. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he was going to have to bring up tonight.

Ridding himself of those thoughts, he turned around and helped Brooke up.

"So, how sexy am I?"

Brooke shrugged and took off for the water. "You're okay."

XXXX

"That was fun!" Brooke entered the kitchen after a quick shower.

"It was…except for my sunburn."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I told you to put on sunscreen."

Lucas looked up at her from table, "You are going to be a good mom."

Brooke couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, "You think so?"

"I know so. But, there is something that I need to talk to you about. Want to sit?"

Taking a seat, Brooke looked at Lucas expectantly.

"My mom has been really easy on us. She hasn't made us get jobs like she had originally planned because of my basketball and your pregnancy. But she was talking with me yesterday and she says that after the baby is born and you are okay to work, we both have to get jobs. She'll give us one at either Tric or the café-"

"My dad set up an account for us. We don't need to-"

"We can't live off that forever."

"Until we graduate we can." Brooke's voice rose a little louder. She knew she was going to have to get a job, but why was Karen forcing everything so soon. Being a new mother in school was going to be enough stress.

"Brooke, my mom wants us to learn responsibility. Plus, if we work for her she said she will baby sit for free and we'll get better hours."

"You can get a job, but I don't see why Karen is forcing this on me. She can't, she's not my mom." Brooke said, a little defensively. She got like this whenever someone tried to get control over her.

"That's not fair Brooke. My mom has been there for both of us, she's been there for you-"

"I know that, and I plan to get a job. But right after the baby? I was thinking at least a year. Things will work out until then."

"Brooke, we can't just pretend that everything is going to work out!" Lucas yelled, his frustration taking over. He began rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Brooke was equally frustrated. "Don't you think I know that? I'm used to things not working out! You think this is how I pictured myself? No. I never thought that my boyfriend and my best-friend-"

Lucas looked up at Brooke from across the table and interrupted her, "Brooke, if you can't stop blaming me, this is never going to work. If you can't leave that in the past, then we can never make this work." There was pain in his tone, but his voice never shook because it was stabilized by the truth.

Brooke sat silently for a second. "I'm seventeen. I'm not supposed to have to deal with all of this. I'm not used to all of this. I'm sorry. I just…" Tears began to fall as Brooke put her head in her hands, "This is so hard. I try to pretend that I'm okay all the time, but I'm always thinking about how badly I can screw things up. There is so much to deal with."

Lucas moved his chair over and rubbed circles on Brooke's back, "I know. I know. It's going to be okay. We have to grow up a little faster than everyone else, but we are going to make it."

"You don't know that."

"No, I don't, but I have hope. Can you hope a little with me?" Lucas whispered, putting his hand gently under Brooke's chin, lifting her face up to look in her eyes.

Instead of answering his question she whispered back the thought that was always on her mind, "three months left."

"Three months." Lucas repeated, "is only the beginning."

XXXX

A/N: I HATE this chapter. I hate hate hate it. But I was stuck, so I had to get something out. Things will get better! I promise! HAVE HOPE!


	18. Worth the Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Note: Quicker than last time! Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciated every single one:o) Hope this chapter is a little more fulfilling.

XXXX

"So about the job thing…" Lucas asked after everything had calmed down and he and Brooke were watching a movie.

Brooke took a deep breath, letting go of the stress "I'm going to talk to Karen about it, okay?"

Lucas nodded, that was probably the best he was going to get. "So, I know we've been over this, but you are going to keep living with Haley-"

"As of now, yes. I just think it's the best idea. I think too much too soon is just going to make everything that much harder." Brooke said calmly. She was starting to realize that drama had no place in her life anymore. Fighting with Lucas was too hard. If they could learn to talk the situation would improve so much.

"I feel that if we both lived here it would be easier for us to both be with the baby. We are both going to want to be with her all the time, and after you get out of the hospital you are going to need help. You can't be at Haley's house by yourself while she as at school."

"People raise babies alone all the time." Brooke pointed out, turning down the volume on the TV.

"I know they do, but you don't have to. Wouldn't you rather have some help? You were just talking about how stressful everything is for you." Lucas rationalized, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"Lucas-" Brooke began, but at that moment Karen walked in.

"Hey guys." She smiled. Then sensing that there was a serious conversation going on, she set down the groceries, "Are you two discussing what I talked to Lucas about earlier?"

Brooke bit her lip. She was grateful for Karen, she really was. Having someone who has been in the same situation is so helpful, but Brook felt that maybe Karen was going to try and control everything because she thought she knew what should be done.

"We talked about it a little, and I wanted to talk to you about it. My dad set up an account for me and I feel that I should just be able to use that."

Karen frowned, "I really think you should get a job. You two need to learn responsibility."

Brooke laughed a little, "I think I'm getting a big dose of responsibility right now. I'm going to want to be home with October as much as possible."

"What about school?" Karen asked, sitting down on the couch next to a silent Lucas.

"I'm due after school is out. Plus, I don't see how getting a job would factor into the school situation at all."

"Brooke, I did this once with Lucas and-"

"And you did a wonderful job. But this is my baby. I want to do this how I think it should be done. If my dad is willing to pay to support me and October, then I am going to take advantage of that. I will get a job eventually, but I want time with my baby."

"Brooke-"

"And I'm sorry if you don't agree with that, but you can't do anything about it." Brooke finished, looking Karen in the eye.

"Lucas, tell Brooke that she should consider this." Karen looked to her son, who was trying to stay out of the mix.

"Mom, maybe it's okay if her dad is paying for everything. I can still get a job-"

"Or you could enjoy the first summer with our baby without extra stress. You just asked me wouldn't I take help raising the baby instead of raising it alone. We have help Lucas. My dad will help us."

"Brooke, don't tell Lucas to go against my wishes. You are both still young and-"

"We are young, but we are adults! We have to be. Shouldn't we start making our own decisions? Maybe Lucas can decide for himself."

Brooke and Karen both looked at Lucas. "Don't make me choose between you two. I can't do that." Lucas looked at both of them in turn, hoping this situation would calm down.

"Lucas, come on. We have help. I understand that this job situation had blown way out of proportion, but I'm glad that we are all talking. Look, if you want to get a job, then of course I will support you, but I don't think that's what you want." Brooke put her hand on Lucas' arm softly and looked straight into his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I…I want to be able to support my own family." He finished, looking at both of them, "and I will, but maybe Brooke is right. I can start supporting them in college and-"

"Lucas. Don't even finish that sentence. This isn't a discussion." Karen interrupted Lucas and picked up the groceries.

"Mom-" Lucas tried, knowing that he might be pushing his mom too far.

"Lucas. You can either live by my rules under my roof, or you can live under someone else's."

"Okay," was all he said, defeated. Everyone's emotions were on red alert. Brooke was six months pregnant, Karen was dealing with two soon to be teenagers, and Lucas was just trying to do his best to make everyone happy.

"Lucas," Brooke whispered so Karen wouldn't hear, "I know that you love your mom and want to listen to her, and don't get me wrong, your mom has done so much for us, but I don't think she's right in this case."

Lucas shook his head, "What am I supposed to do. It won't be bad – me getting a job. I don't see why such a big deal is being made over this."

"I'm not trying to make this a big deal, but I think we need to handle this ourselves."

"Look- you heard her. There is nothing I can do about it – I'll get kicked out of the house – what good is that going to do?"

"We can figure something out, okay? Together? We can do this together." Brooke squeezed his arm and smiled.

Lucas let out a deep breath, "And I thought it was going to be all drama with Peyton."

Silence.

Lucas closed his eyes, knowing he didn't want to see Brooke's face. Why the hell had he said that?

"You thought what?" Brooke pulled away from him and waited for him to look at her.

"I didn't mean anything by that, Brooke, just-"

"Lucas, I'm tired of fighting over Peyton, okay? I'm tired. When you decide what you want to do, let me know." Her voice wasn't loud or angry, just absolute. Brooke knew that Lucas loved her – she wasn't doubting that. But were little comments about Peyton always going to hurt her?

For once, Lucas didn't say anything as Brooke grabbed her coat. Everything about Peyton had already been said, had already been fought about. They just needed some time.

XXXX

"Has Lucas called?" Haley looked at Brooke from over a boiling pot of water. Haley had been teaching Brooke to cook before the baby came.

"No, I wasn't really expecting him to." Brooke shrugged, leaning over the side of the pot, "How do you know when the water is boiling?"

"The water boils?" Nathan looked up from his history book, finally adding something to the conversation.

"Shut up Mr. I'm about to flunk history." Brooke shot back, holding back her urge to flick him off.

"Nathan, just read the study guide I gave you," Haley pleaded with him, not wanting him to upset the overly hormonal Brooke.

"Yeah, Nathan, just read – oh, wait. Do you know how to do that?" Brooke teased, thankfully in a way that showed she was only joking.

"Hey Brooke – what's the capital of America?"

Brooke gave him a funny look, "Um, America isn't a state, idiot."

"Um, it still has a capital, stupid."

"Are you two five years old?" Haley threw her hands up in the air, "I need to go change anyway – thanks to Brooke who spilt olive oil on my sweater one minute into the cooking lesson."

Brooke smiled sheepishly and Nathan held back a laugh as Haley left the kitchen.

"Oh shit!" Brooke finally looked back at her pot of water. "I think it's boiling! What do I do?" She looked up at Nathan frantically.

His eyes got really wide as he stood up and moved away from the pot, "I don't know! I'm a guy."

"Oh, come on what's that supposed to mean! Guys cook all the time, the Naked Chef, and there's the Take Home Chef, who is extremely hot, I would definitely take him home-"

"Brooke! The water?" Nathan pointed at the pot, which was now bubbling viciously.

"Haley!" They both yelled at the same time.

Haley came rushing in, "What did you two do?" She searched around the kitchen for any signs of damage.

"The water is freaking out!"

"Brooke, just turn down the heat and put the noodles in." Haley laughed despite herself, motioning for Brooke to follow her instructions.

"Yeah Brooke," Nathan said sitting down, "that's what I said."

Brooke glared at him and flung a couple of drops of water from the stirring spoon at him.

"Damn it Brooke! That's hot!"

"Is it?" She shrugged, pouring in the noodles and picking up her magazine.

Haley rolled her eyes, "okay, just let those sit for a while. Now, tell me about the whole Brucas situation."

"Brucas?" Nathan snorted.

"Shut up." Both girls said at the same time and Nathan went back to his history.

"So…"

"Well, I've talked to him, but we are kind of just cooling it down until he gets things sorted with his mom. We aren't in a fight or anything."

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I heard about that whole mess with Karen. Is she giving Lucas any relief?"

"I think she's starting to see our side, but I'm just going to let them handle things themselves. It really isn't my business what Lucas and Karen decide as long as I get to make my own decisions."

"You've grown up so much Brooke, you know that? You are handling this so well."

"Thanks, mom." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So, you'd be okay if Lucas had a job?"

"Yeah, I would, because if that's what he wants, I will support him. I would rather that he didn't, but we'll see how everything turns out. I invited him tonight, but I think that he and Karen are having another talk, whatever that implies."

"So are you two still a couple? I mean, you didn't break up did you?"

"No, we're still a couple, but we just need a little bit of time to breathe."

"So, you're on a break?"

"Not a Ross and Rachel break, more like a, "I love you, but I can't be around you all the time I'm too stressed out" break. We still see each other obviously."

"Right, because that makes sense." Nathan added, but kept his head down.

They both ignored him and Haley proceeded to show Brooke how to make the sauce. Brooke loved just hanging out with friends. She realized how much once she was forced to stop partying. She and Haley had never spoken before Lucas came into her life and she and Nathan had never been close. But the more time she spent with them, the more time she realized how much she loved them. She was getting along with Peyton really well, not back to normal, but close, and Jake, who she was with at the moment, was a really cool guy who was helping in the area of teen parenting.

"Something smells good." An unmistakable voice said from Haley's living room.

"Lucas!" Brooke smiled, giving him a big hug. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Well, I didn't think so either, but my mom and I had a good talk and I think everything is settled."

Brooke raised and eyebrow, "Nothing is that easy."

Lucas laughed, "Well, we compromised. The first three months I can do whatever I want. The fourth month I need to start looking for a job and by the sixth month I need to have one."

Brooke smiled up at him. It wasn't exactly her way, it wasn't exactly Karen's way, but it worked. Brooke Davis had learned compromise. She really was growing up.

"Sounds good. Ready for spaghetti?"

"Did you cook it?"

"Haley helped."

"I'm in!"

XXXX

"Lucas! You shouldn't have! You really want me to end this sort of on a break thing, don't you?" Brooke gleamed, holding the soft pink blanket, which was so small in her hands.

Lucas scratched his head, "Well, that would be nice, considering there is really no point, except I can't see you everyday, but, ugh, actually I didn't buy this. I kind of ran into someone at the mall today while I was picking up something."

"Who?" Brooke frowned, wondering who would randomly buy her a baby blanket.

"Your dad."

"Oh." Brooke swallowed, running her fingers over the blanket. Her dad had set up the account for them, as promised, but she hadn't talked to him.

"Wait, my dad was at the mall?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw him, so I went over. He was looking for something to get you."

"Really?" Brooke found this hard to believe. Her dad just wasn't that kind of guy.

"I think he misses you, Brooke. Maybe you should call him." Lucas suggested as subtly as possible.

"No way, not with my mom anywhere near him." Brooke was not going down that road especially not while she was twenty-six weeks pregnant.

"Well, I don't think that's going to be a problem." Lucas said, his voice revealing how uncomfortable he was.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Your mom and dad are kind of separated, now, I don't have all the details, but your dad just mentioned that-"

"What!" Brooke's mouth dropped open, "No way. Why? How? What?"

"I don't know everything…Just, how about you call him Brooke? He misses you – I can tell."

"My dad has never missed me a day in his life."

"Things change. We know that better than anyone. Just call him." Lucas pleaded, remembering the sad tone of Brooke's father.

"I'll think about it." Brooke offered, forgetting to ask what Lucas had been getting at the mall.

XXXX

"Dad?" Brooke walked over to her dad, who looked very out of place sitting in Karen's café.

"Brooke…wow…" His eyes widened as he saw a much larger Brooke than he was used to seeing.

"Twenty-six weeks." She smiled a little, taking a seat next to him. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Thanks for calling." He sighed, and Brooke realized how tired he looked.

"Where's mom?"

"Sherry…Sherry is staying with your aunt."

"Why?"

"Because I made her." He laughed, something Brooke couldn't ever remember him doing before.

"You- what's going on?"

Jacob took a deep breath, "She found out about the account I set up and was furious. She wanted me to cancel it and to make you put the baby up for adoption. The things that came out of her mouth…" He looked at Brooke straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to stand up for you. And I'm not very good at this whole father thing, but-"

"Thanks dad." Brooke smiled through a few tears, "Thank you. This was worth the wait."

XXXX

Note: Review please if you have the time:o)


	19. M&M's and Skittles

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill

Note: I know that you all probably HATE me right now, but I'm really sorry and I'm back to give all my stories some much needed TLC. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

XXXX

Brooke couldn't stop laughing as she flipped through the photos. "You really had no idea what you were doing, huh?"

Her dad smiled, "No, not really. Guys don't really have a parental instinct built in, like women do."

Brooke stopped shuffling through her baby photos, 'Guess Mom missed out on that."

Jacob sighed, taking the photos from Brooke's hand and pulling out one of her and her mother.

"Brooke, I know it's hard to believe, but when you were born, your Sherry couldn't, wouldn't, take her eyes off of you. She loved you, loves you, so much. But something along the way changed her, and maybe that could be my fault, and she's become the worst version of herself. But don't ever doubt that she loves you."

Brooke looked down at the picture, and even she couldn't deny the love in her mother's eyes. But that was a long time ago, and it wasn't even just to have a photo of her mother's love.

Shrugging, she placed the photo down on the table, "I'm glad we did this dad. And the baby blanket is beautiful. Really, thank you so much for everything."

Jacob smiled, standing up and giving Brooke a hug. "Me too. You look gorgeous Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm huge!" She pointed to her large belly. She was wearing a cotton maroon dress that showed it off. Once she finally convinced herself that people knew she was pregnant, and not just fat, she'd started dressing to accentuate her growing stomach.

"How long along are you exactly?"

"31 weeks." She beamed, patting her tummy. She couldn't believe that her due date was only five weeks away.

"Wow." Jacob shook his head; as if he was reassuring himself this was all real. "Well, keep my granddaughter safe, and call me soon?"

Brooke nodded, "Will do. Bye, Dad."

XXXX

Haley walked into her room to find Brooke staring at the TV, a look of pure horror across her face.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley said, dropping her bags and rushing over to see what Brooke could possibly be watching."

"Eight kids." Brooke said, like she was talking about a nuclear war breaking out.

"These people had twins, and then six kids all at once. Six kids Haley. Six!" Brooke kept motioning at the TV, like it could attack her at any moment.

Haley laughed, "Brooke, you are having one. Calm down."

"But...But what if they missed the other five? What if I go to have October and January, February, March, April, and May pop out!"

Haley placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, "Brooke, they didn't 'miss' five kids, okay? And side note, if you do end up having more kids, please don't pick their names from a calendar. October is beautiful, but February just doesn't have the same ring to it."

Brooke shook her head, "Oh god Haley, I can't do this. I mean, I have moments where I think maybe... But then I turn on the TV and Jon and Kate Plus 8 comes on and makes me want to vomit."

Haley guided Brooke over to the couch, "Are you having another hormonal hissy fit? Remember, they always pass. You know that you are going to be a good mother."

"How do you know Haley? How can you possibly know that? I mean, my Dad thought my mom was going to be a great mother and I'm sure my Mom thought my Dad would be a great father, but somewhere along the way that didn't happen." She was crying, again. Brooke sometimes wished her tear ducts would dry up for good.

Haley looked a Brooke, understanding finally filling her eyes. "So you met up with your dad today?"

"Yeah, and I mean it was nice. But he had all these baby pictures that he brought and as I was looking through them I just...They stopped loving me. What if," Brooke wiped her cheeks before continuing, "What if I turn out like my mother? Or even my father? I mean, yeah, he's helping me now, but he missed out on almost 18 years."

"Brooke, you are not your mother, and Lucas is not your father. With their mistakes, they made you stronger. Because of what your mother did, you will be a better mother. In five weeks, October Davis-Scott is going to have the best mother in the entire world."

"October Scott." Brooke corrected through her tears, squeezing Haley's hand in thanks.

"He asked you!" Haley exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

Brooke sat back in shock, "Who? What? Asked me what?"

Haley froze, and then let out an awkward laugh, "Ugh, Lucas asked you about keeping the last name just Scott?"

"Um...No." Brooke eyed Haley, "I've just always known I was going to make it Scott. Why is that such a big deal?"

Haley exaggerated a shrug, "Oh, I don't know. I thought it was going to be more of an issue. Guess not! Well, that's good. But I've got to go...meet Nathan...yeah. So, see you later!"

"Wha- Haley!" Brooke called after her, to no avail. What had gotten into her?

XXXX

Lucas clapped his hands together as the ball went through the hoop.

"Congrats man, looks like you're almost back to your old shooting percentage. Still not anywhere near mine..."

Lucas shook his head at Nathan as Skills rebounded the ball. Mouth was on the sidelines, announcing as usual. It was an unusually warm night, and all the stars were out. Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Jake sat next to mouth, cheering them all on. They were playing a group of guys from another local high school just for fun. The season had already ended, but Lucas was hopeful that his senior year would be his best season. Nathan was right; he was almost back to his old shooting record, and that felt good.

"Woohoo!" Brooke yelled, slowly standing up, taking Peyton's hand for balance.

Lucas looked over at her and smiled. She looked even more beautiful than usual, wearing a dark green, knee length wrap dress. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off the dimples that had stolen his heart.

She winked at him and he laughed, turning his attention back to the game. Brooke Davis could easily be a game-losing distraction.

"Yeah, Nathan!" Haley screamed from behind her, and Brooke turned around, plugging her ears with her fingers.

"Why aren't you a cheerleader, tutor girl? We could use a voice like that."

Haley made a horrified face, "No way. I still have trouble walking. Imagine me trying to tumble."

Peyton, Brooke, and Jake laughed, knowing that she was right. \

"Okay, I have to pee." Brooke announced, looking at both Haley and Peyton.

Haley shook her head, "No way, it's Peyton's turn."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Alright B. Davis, let's go."

They both got into Peyton's car, having to drive to the gar station around the corner for a bathroom, not even bothering to explain to the guys where they were going. Lucas knew by now that Brooke's exits were mostly due to bathroom visits.

"So, how's things with Jake?" Brooke asked, not even waiting for Peyton to pull out of the parking lot.

Peyton smiled, "Things are good."

Brooke slapped Peyton's thigh, "I didn't fake having to pee to get, "Things are good.""

"You faked having to pee! Brooke!"

"Well, I mean, I am craving a snickers bar so our trip won't be a total waste."

Peyton shook her head, "The things I do for you Brooke Penelope Davis. And really, there's nothing to tell about me and Jake." She shrugged, parking the car in front of the 7-11.

Brooke eyed her doubtfully as she opened the door to the gas station.

Seeing her face, Peyton added, "We are taking things slow, you know, seeing how things work out. I don't want to rush anything after-"

Peyton fell silent as she realized what she was about to say.

"Lucas. After Lucas." Brooke finished, pain filling her voice.

"Brooke-"

"No, Peyton. It's okay. I don't want to talk about that situation again. I love you, and I love Lucas, and I love my life right now. There is no point in bringing all of that hurt up again.

Peyton nodded, grabbing a few candy bars from the shelf to bring to the others.

Brooke copied her nod and searched the shelves for a candy that she wanted.

"Just so you know..." Peyton broke the silence, handing Brooke the pack of dark chocolate M&M's she knew she was looking for, "He never looked at me like he looks at you."

Brooke took the candy, looking over at Peyton. "Thanks. That's good to know."

She picked up a pack of skittles for Lucas, and began walking towards the back of the store where the Gatorade was. She knew he would be thirsty, and the blue kind was his favorite. Only certain stores had it, and she hoped this one did because it's be hard to convince Peyton to drive somewhere else. But before she turned the corner to the drinks, she stopped.

"And just for the record P. Sawyer, Jake doesn't look at any other girl like he looks at you."

Peyton blushed, smiling, and pushed some of her unruly curls behind her ear, "You are my best friend Brooke Penelope Davis."

"And you're mine, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Now let's get back to the game!"

"Don't you want to use the bathroom?"

"Nah, I'm good." Brooke shrugged, handing a ten to the cashier.

Peyton glared, "You sure, because I'm not coming-"

"I'm good, let's go!"

The girls walked back towards the court arm in arm, laughing over an old inside joke.

Lucas spotted Brooke and ran over, "We won!"

"Congrats!" She grinned, handing him the blue Gatorade and skittles before giving him a soft kiss.

"Mm..." He smiled, taking a sip of Gatorade. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Must have been Jesus in another life." Brooke teased popping a few M&M's into her mouth.

Lucas looked into her palm, "Eaten all the colorful ones yet?"

Brooke emptied the rest of the bag into her hand, picking out the last one that wasn't brown.

Lucas held out his hand and she dropped all the brown M&M's in his hand, which he then poured into his mouth.

"Eaten all the red and purple ones yet?" She in turn asked, looking into his palm.

He nodded and she scooped the rest of the skittles into her empty M&M's bag.

"Hey!" Nathan called from the court, "These guys want a re-match. You up for it?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Lucas yelled back, taking Brooke's hand and walking to the bleachers.

"You going to stay for another game?"

Brooke bit her lip and blushed, averting her gaze from Peyton and Haley. "Actually…I have to pee."

XXXX

"So…having any second thoughts?" Nathan asked, looking over at Lucas who was in the passenger seat.

Lucas looked down at the tiny box in his hands. Tomorrow was Tree Hill High's prom. And tomorrow was the night he was going to propose to Brooke. He'd thought it through for almost nine months, and he knew he was ready. He'd told his mom, he'd asked Brooke's father for permission, he'd talked to Nathan, Haley, and even Peyton. They'd all told him that maybe it was too soon. They weren't even seniors yet. But he knew this was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Brooke and October forever. He never wanted Brooke to doubt that he wouldn't be there.

He opened up the box and pulled out the ring, holding it delicately between his fingers. "Nope, no second thoughts. She's the one. I know it."

Nathan nodded, but didn't say anything for a while. "Hey, I don't want to bring this up…but, be really sure about this. I mean, you thought Peyton was the one for a while didn't you? I mean, hell, so did I. But then I met Haley and…Just be sure Luke. You don't want to rush things."

Lucas took in a deep breath, "I know. I know I thought Peyton was the one for a while. But I never felt like this with Peyton. Brooke is my Haley, Nathan. She's changed me completely, like Haley changed you. I love her, and I will always love her."

Nathan nodded, understanding. "I can't argue with that man."

"So, are you going to be my best man, little brother?" He laughed putting the ring back into the box.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "How about you let her say yes first."

Lucas laughed again, but let the topic drop. What would he do if she didn't say yes?


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I've been MIA. But for those of you who write, you know that it's not something you can force. However, for a few months now, I've been feeling the itch to start again, and I owe it to all of my amazing reviewers to finish up these stories. Thanks to everyone who still checks in. Within the next couple of months, ALL of my stories will get an update/or a finalizing chapter.

Queen of Diamonds: Update

Cold as Fire: Update

Until the Tears Stop Falling: Finalizing chapter

If I Ask You Again: Finalizing chapter

Princeton Perfect: Finalizing chapter

When It All Comes Back to You: Finalizing chapter

The Holiday: Summer Lovin': Finalizing chapter

Once this has all happened, I have two stories I've been playing around with: A Damon/Elena and a Klaus/Caroline. Which one would y'all like a little preview of?

Keep smiling,

Alex


End file.
